Under the Stars
by JustBeAQueen
Summary: Justin never went on the Liberty Ride with Brian, but he so wanted to make love under the stars. Camping can be fun, but a lot of work. Who is the more experienced camper and where could they go and still have the privacy they want? - Not the best summary, but there you have it. This is dedicate to Jackie Mag, cuz its her b-day! Happy B-day D! Update: Finally complete!
1. Only You

**Under the Stars**

* * *

**Summary**: Justin never went on the Liberty Ride with Brian, and he so wanted to make love under the stars. Camping can be fun, but a lot of work. Who is the more experienced camper and where could they go and still have the privacy they want?

**Warning**: I don't think I need to include any warnings… there is a reason this story is rated NC-18… wink, wink, nudge, nudge, know what I mean? I'm using my own knowledge and experience of camping for this story, but I didn't wax poetic about food, which I could have.

**Disclaimer**: Seriously? Do I need to put anything? Isn't it obvious? Would any of us be posting here if we owned the characters? NO! We would be making a QAF movie, right?

This is part of a Summer Challenge over on MW, and I thought I'd post it here to share. It's a stand-alone story. If it happens to fit in with one of my universes it would be purely coincidental. Part of this story was inspired by Jackie Mag's newest story: Moonrider, and it's dedicated to her as an early birthday present… Happy Birthday Diane! 3 U girl! The titles of each chapter were inspired by some of my favorite love songs (as corny as that may sound). I know I have other stories that need updating, and they will be updated soon, but I really wanted to share this story now. It will be completed soon.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Only You**

It was a dark and stormy night…

Just kidding, it was a very quiet peaceful night at the loft. The streets were empty. The glow of the television and moon casting a cool blue light over the entwined bodies on the sofa. A Streetcar Named Desire was playing in front of the two sated bodies, who were recovering from their not so quiet reunion.

Justin had just arrived for his month off between his upcoming shows in New York and couldn't think of a better way to spend his time than with the man he loved. It was difficult to be apart, separated by hundreds of miles and even more commitments and projects, clients and agents. They both cherished the few moments they could spend together.

Brian trusted his employees enough to run Kinnetik successfully for a few weeks while Justin was back home. He refused to think back in town, because as long as Brian and Justin were together, he would always be home. Not that that feeling came easy or quickly. After Justin left the first time Brian was sure he'd never see Justin again. He was going to be a big fat fucking success and take the New York art world by storm. When Justin had finally gotten his own shithole of a place, found a decent paying job and found an agent willing to take a chance on him, he convinced his boss and agent for a couple days off and bused it back to the Pitts.

After Brian's initial surprise at finding the man he was going to marry and lost shortly after to the Big Apple at his door one night several months later, and after his disgust at Justin taking the bus to get there, he had no choice but to accept his Sunshine with open arms, literally. Following the incredible make-up sex on every available surface Justin had a hissy fit at Brian for not keeping in contact and demanded that Brian and he get Skype accounts to keep in contact. What really sold Brian was the promise of satisfying and visually stimulating phone sex at his beck and call.

Brian was still surprised that they somehow made this crazy long distance relationship work. Even more surprising than him being in a long distance relationship at all. He hadn't told Justin that the house was still his, but they did wear the rings. There was no ceremony or proclamations. They were already committed in every way that legally counted. Justin may have said he didn't need the rings or vows, but the sentimental little twat's beautiful blue eyes glistened with unshed tears and his face lit up the whole goddamned room when Brian silently pulled the box out of his nightstand and slid the ring on Justin's finger.

Over a year later and they still wore their rings. Their time apart wasn't easy, but Brian knew now that one day they wouldn't live in two different cities.

Justin was currently lounging between Brian's legs with Brian's arms wrapped around him, while Justin's head rested back against Brian's shoulder. There was a throw blanket just covering their lower bodies where Brian could just make out the soft bulge that was Justin's cock. He was definitely admiring the view after their nonstop fucking since Justin walked in the door several hours ago.

Justin was watching the TV while Brian was watching him. He was never much for TV anyway, and even with Brando on the screen, there was nothing that could compare to the vision between his legs. Brian was positive that if not for just having come who knows how many times, he would be very hard again.

Justin started chuckling at the screen. Curious as to what part of _Streetcar_ could have been funny he looked over. After a moment of confusion Brian realized the movie had ended and now there was an infomercial.

"What's so funny?"

"Goarving."

"What?"

"Goarving."

"I heard you the first time, what are you saying?"

"See the commercial?"

Brian looks again and after a few seconds he sees the point of the ad: GoRVing. It clicks and he chuckles, too. Justin looks up at Brian smiling before looking back at the screen. He was never one to pass up an opportunity to admire Brian laughing or smiling.

"It's like that army commercial, where it looks like goarmy. It sounds funny."

"You're crazy, Sunshine."

"But you love me anyway."

Brian shakes his head at his crazy partner and smiles down at Justin. "That I do," is whispered back to Justin as they share a look and a contented sigh as Brian wraps his arms tighter around Justin and Justin snuggles back even further.

"Why would they have an infomercial about RVing? It can't be that popular."

"Popular or not, ads are all about convincing people to buy something they don't want, but making it sound like they can't live without it."

"But RV's and camping? How do you convince people to go on vacation in a cramped little motor-home to go sleep in the park on a tiny bed with crappy plumbing… and you have to do all the work yourself and be around a bunch of other people who are noisy, rude and probably have noisy, smelly pets."

"I take it you've never been camping, then."

"No thank you."

"Ever been in an RV?"

"No" he says with disdain.

"Not that I would pick an RV as vacation either, but they make them so huge and luxurious you'd almost be able to convince yourself you were in a penthouse suite."

"No way."

"Yes way, and you should see the gadgets and accommodations they come with."

"Have you been RVing?"

"No, but I had a client once who represented a pretty big company who custom designed coaches… that's what they're called," he explained at Justin's curious expression.

"Crazy… how about a Jacuzzi and big screen TV?"

"Yep."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. It's complete with top of the line king size bed and gourmet kitchen and bathroom. Granite countertops, stainless appliances and marble shower."

"Wow," he stopped and thought about for a while, thinking about what would still have to be done outside the RV every time you stopped, "still don't want to go."

"How about camping?"

"If I don't want to go camping in an RV, why would I want to stay in a cold tent with dirt and bugs and cooking outdoors, setting up the damn tent, cold showers, IF you can find a shower… *shudder* Uh-uh!"

"Tents aren't that bad and are easy to set up once you get used to them."

"I saw this movie once where they fight over the…"

"Justin."

Justin looks up at Brian to see him frowning at him. "If you've never been camping how could you possibly know whether it's easy or hard?"

Justin thinks about it, "you've been camping?" He just can't believe it. Mr. designer suits, spotless house, top of the line and expensive everything had been camping?

"You do realize that all the luxuries I have now I've had to work my ass off for."

"I know Brian, I just didn't think that… well…"

"My old man and the Warden were the family trip type?"

"Something like that." He didn't like reminding Brian of his childhood, and he certainly couldn't blame him. At least his parents had supported him through his life, well, until he was 17.

"That was actually one of my very few good memories. It was when I was 5 or 6, before he changed a lot, before he lost his job. Claire wasn't even a teen yet. It wasn't great, but it wasn't bad. Camping was the one thing we did as a family that we actually did as a family and did well. We even had one really big tent with a divider in the middle so it was like we had our own rooms. Claire and I got along pretty well for her being a few years older and a girl. There were dirt and bugs, but it was fun."

"You sound like you enjoyed it. Ever thought of camping again?"

"I've thought about it, but who was I gonna take? Camping by yourself is kind of pointless, and if you go somewhere other campers are it's painfully obvious you're alone. Its work, it takes time, you have to be prepared for anything, since you're outdoors and possibly not near a city or stores. It was fun when I was a kid, but as an adult with just some friends, if you go to the wrong place it wouldn't be fun."

"Well, I've never been camping, and I didn't want to, but if you want to, then I might like it. Although I think you're right about it having to be somewhere not that busy, or at least open to gay couples. I can't imagine there are gay campgrounds."

"You'd be surprised. Although I'm pretty sure campgrounds that advertises to gay couples probably turns into one giant orgy. Not that I would have been opposed to that years ago, but I don't need that anymore."

Justin grinned up at Brian at that comment. They had come such a long way to be where they were. They weren't done, but it was worth every sacrifice to have what they did, and knowing what they would have one day.

Brian had an idea that was forming, and it just might work. Brian had given up on the camping thing a long time ago, his life not exactly being conducive to camping, in any form. Now Brian had someone he wanted to share it with, to share his one happy childhood memory with the one person he knew would appreciate and cherish the memory. And if this worked out the way he wanted it to, then he could see a whole range of possibilities opening up as Gus got a little older. A real father and son trip; he was nervous and scared, but excited.

"You know we both have time off right now. I think I know the perfect place to camp, and I definitely know where to get all the supplies."

"Really?" Justin sounded doubtful.

"Sunshine, I work in advertising, you think I don't have connections to anything I need?"

Justin smiled at the double entendre that could be taken for. He was very secure in their relationship and no longer was worried. They weren't monogamous, which would have been painful and almost impossible with how they lived now, but Brian and he were always honest now. They didn't compare conquests or share all the stories. However some of their lengthier phone sex talks had them retelling a few more juicy stories and the more talented tricks. He also knew that Brian really could get anything he wanted, after all advertising was the currency of the world.

* * *

**End Note**: If there's any mistakes or false info in this story, it's all me. Hopefully you'll be enjoying the story too much to pay attention to anything more than Brian and Justin and their outdoor adventure. I don't need reviews, but they certainly make me happy. Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Come Go With Me

**Chapter 2 - Come Go With Me**

The next week was busy for both men. Brian arranged an SUV to rent to fit everything. He also arranged through a client that owned a sporting goods chain that he needed the best of everything to camp for 2 for one week. He didn't know if they'd be out there for a whole week, but there was no way he wasn't going to have the best and be prepared.

Brian also made a couple of other arrangements that kept him away from the loft during a few days making sure these very important things were taken care of before arriving at their final destination. Each day he would come home to a sight that he knew he would miss soon enough, but reveled in seeing each day for now. Justin had taken on the task of making sure they had all the food, toiletries and supplies they might need. Each day Brian came home from doing whatever he was doing found Justin in the kitchen cooking, in the dining room organizing supplies, again, or in the bedroom and bathroom pulling everything they might need.

Brian was not telling Justin what he was doing, said it was a surprise. It was driving Justin crazy to not know and he really did attempt to reign in his begging, which usually stopped rather quickly with Brian's mouth on his and Brian's hands on his ass, squeezing and grinding. They were almost to the bedroom one such evening when Justin spotted the biggest cooler he thought he'd ever seen. Not that he could be distracted from Brian practically carrying to him the bed, but he was honestly surprised they made coolers that big.

After a slow and almost painful love making that Brian was constantly stopping and restarting every time either one of them was close to coming that lasted what felt like hours Brian explained that it was a marine cooler that could keep things cold for a week. As comfortable as he was in Brian's arms his curiosity got the better of him and went to the cooler to inspect it. Brian slipped on his old jeans and took Justin a pair of sweat pants. Although he had absolutely no problem with Justin walking around the flat naked with his perfect ass and cock on display, he was pretty sure they wouldn't get anything else accomplished, and he knew once they were camping they would have more than enough time to spend every day, all day in bed, under the stars.

It reminded him a little of the Liberty Ride. Yeah, that was kind of like camping, but after his injury and being alone and not caring about anything but just getting back, it was the worst camping trip he'd ever been on. Justin might have been the one to initially prepare for that, but Justin still wasn't fully prepared for camping on your own, in a big tent with no one to depend on, and no plumbing or electricity for miles.

Justin had done extensive research online, and had made a few shopping trips using Brian's jeep (that surprised Justin when he originally found that Brian kept it). He shouldn't have been surprised how easy it was to find all the suggestions and lists on what to take camping, from food to supplies to first aid kits to emergency supplies, even suggestions on how to pack and when to start packing. As obvious as it might be, he wouldn't have thought to pack toilet paper, extra batteries, a radio in case of emergencies or weather changes, sleeping bags in summer (who knew nights could get that cold even following 90 degree days), trash bags, extra water for washing and cooking, and detergent to wash your own dishes.

They discussed everything they might need, and while Brian managed to keep a few secrets, he was happy to convince Justin they would have a stove, coffee maker, grill, and all the cooking supplies and utensils needed. Justin was very pleased with some of the camping tips he found. One such tip was to buy a couple cases of water bottles and freeze them all for a few days. The morning of your camping trip put all the frozen water bottles throughout the cooler… premade ice packs that doubled as cold drinking water.

Justin had a lot of fun cooking and preparing for this trip. After everything he found he decided to be inventive and creative in things he wanted to take. He had had s'mores before at bonfires or backyard bbq's, and while they weren't something he craved, the thought of sharing those with Brian, getting all sticky and gooey, made him very happy.

He prepared as much as he could so that anything he cooked at the campsite would be a whole lot easier. After he created a meal plan for several days he knew what he wanted to take based on both their diets (meaning anything for him, and very little and always healthy for Brian… unless it was from Justin's plate.) He hoped that by combining their likes of food that they would both be happy and healthy. He had plastic storage containers full of homemade granola, pre-chopped vegetables, egg whites, pre-proportioned meat and veggies for different soups or stews he would make. He didn't want to cut any fruit and have it possibly go bad, so he stuck to fruit that could last outside for 7 days. He even had frozen some steaks and all the meat so that hopefully it would last longer in the cooler.

At the end of their first week together, and their week planning for their camping trip, Brian came home with a huge surprise for Justin. He had told Justin, kind of, what he was arranging to get, but he hadn't fully explained everything. He wanted Steven to get everything together first, then Brian left that morning to pick it all up with his rented SUV before finally showing Justin everything. Brian called Justin down to the parking garage once he was home.

Justin had to hold back from his mouth dropping open at the site of Brian getting out of a Range Rover that was packed to the brim with boxes and packages. Brian was thrilled that he could still surprise his lover so well after their years together. After a rather passionate and all too brief kiss, Justin turned to look at the back of the Range Rover that was now open… apparently with the touch of a button.

"Holy shit Brian. Are we actually camping for a whole week?"

"However long you want to camp for. Whether its 2 days or 2 weeks, we've got the best money can buy."

"You bought a Range Rover?"

"What would I need an off-roading 4X4 in the city for? I rented it."

"Wow… okay, then please tell me that Armani doesn't make camping gear."

"Not yet," he responded with a gleam in his eye, causing Justin to roll his eyes and laugh. Only Brian would want Armani camping gear.

"It may not be the most expensive, but when it comes to camping, I won't trust anything other than Coleman."

"So, what all is in there? I can't imagine needing all that. And where's all the food and clothes gonna fit?"

"Who said we need clothes?"

"Brian! We can't stay in our tent all day every day."

Brian raised his eyebrow in patented Kinney smirk and languidly stared Justin up and down. After Justin appropriately flushed and felt himself half-harden, he responded "Some of us need to eat and enjoy the sights."

Brian didn't stop looking.

"Besides my ass."

Brian chuckled. "The clothes and food can go in the backseat, some of this stuff can go on the top rack; I have bungee cords. We also need to reorganize all this after taking it all out and opening it all."

"Why do we have to open it all now?"

"First of all, to make sure all the parts are actually included. You never know if something is missing or damaged. Second, it's a good idea to figure out how everything works where you can change your mind, take your time and stay safe. Third, because it's all in the boxes it was shipped in and we don't need to be leaving all our trash behind."

"Wow. I never thought so much time and energy went into camping, well, at least all the supplies. I don't think I had half that stuff or had to open much of anything when preparing for the Liberty Ride. This seems like you're practically taking your house with you."

"That's exactly what it's like. But once you get there and finally get the campsite set up it's more than worth it, especially when you can just sit back and enjoy the scenery. The camping gear for the Liberty Ride needed to be minimal at best. We stayed near a big huge barn with electricity and plumbing, emergency kits and food was provided, and we only needed to sleep one night."

"I'm not sure about looking forward to figuring all this stuff out… but I think I'm looking forward to camping."

"I know I am." The way Brian said it sounded more serious than Justin was expecting, seductive and secretive, but something else was there. He knew Brian would explain when he was ready.

Using a rolling cart that was kept in the building for residents Brian and Justin unloaded the whole SUV. Who knew the bungee cords would come in handy right away, otherwise everything would have toppled off the cart going in and out of the lift.

It wasn't exactly the way that either man wanted to spend their evening, but once they were actually camping, it would definitely be worth the wait. After spending hours opening everything, checking all the parts, making sure everything worked and they had all the propane, matches, lighters, batteries and flashlights they would need they collapsed in bed. Who knew that camping equipment was so fucking well packed. At least most of it came with their own individual carrying cases. They also spent a couple hours making sure all the clothing and toiletries were packed; having a good laugh at discovering they both had packed several boxes of condoms and bottles of lube, which of course all made it into the duffle bags Brian got.

All the utensils, cooking gear, and cutlery were packed. All the nonperishable food, towels, paper goods, and propane were packed. They double checked that all the water for the cooler was frozen, the extra case of water for cooking and washing was ready, and all the food was ready to be put in the cooler in the morning.

Justin couldn't believe Brian had found so much, and it was all made for camping. There was a blender, coffee maker, toaster (only Brian could find a camping toaster), stove (which attached to the cooking table stand), sleeping bags, a king size air bed, an electric inflator, a solar panel charger for electronics, cell phones and laptops (not that they were going to bring laptops), extra blankets, a huge first aid kit (complete with road flares, flashlights, trauma instructions and emergency supplies), a huge tent (they didn't set it up, though) that could sleep 12 people, with an attached netted "porch" to enjoy outdoors without the bugs and to keep all the equipment safe from animals at night. Brian even had gotten foldable chairs, and a huge tarp for under the tent just to make sure the moisture from the ground didn't get in the tent. There were extra stakes, a mallet, stake pullers, and extra rope.


	3. Twilight Time

**Chapter 3 - Twilight Time**

The morning was hectic, although somehow they worked well together and got everything ready to go. First and foremost, the most important beginning to every day… some would say breakfast, but this is Brian Kinney you're talking about. The most important way to start a day is with a blow job, provided by the most talented mouth Brian had ever met: his Sunshine. He was more than happy to return the favor while taking a shower, surprising the hell out of Justin. If not for Justin's stomach calling and a whole lot of packing and driving to do, they would have happily continued round two.

After a simple breakfast of toast, eggs and turkey sausage, and the all important coffee, they started packing. A brief argument where they both thought they knew how the SUV should be packed led to them deciding they should work in two separate places. Much to Justin's chagrin Brian was being logical and convinced Justin since he did all the preparation, Brian should take everything to the car while Justin stayed in the loft and pack up the cooler and make sure everything was closed, sealed, packed, and stacked to be taken down to the garage.

Everything was in, or on top of the SUV, and with Brian and Justin working together, the few things on the roof were secured. They went back upstairs to make sure they absolutely had everything. While Justin checked the bedroom and bathroom, Brian checked his desk and the kitchen, already having the envelope he needed under the driver's seat in the SUV. They unplugged and turned off everything, set the alarm, and headed out on the open road.

Justin asked a couple times where they were going, but Brian refused to tell him. Brian wasn't sure how well Justin remembered the roads out of the Pitts so he headed in a round-about route to their final destination. They had been on the road for an hour and a half, longer than needed, but Brian would rather surprise Justin and spend hours on the road rather than ruin the surprise and get there in 30 minutes. Brian originally planned on stopping before getting close to where they needed to be and blind folding Justin. However, Justin had fallen asleep about 10 minutes ago, and Brian knew him well enough that Justin would sleep easily for another 20 minutes at least. He had this crazy habit of falling asleep in the car for any trip longer than an hour. He'd only sleep 30 minutes or so before waking up. Brian was hoping that Justin would stay asleep through the terrain they were about to drive over and would wake up as they neared their campsite.

He drove through a very familiar area, one he hadn't been in for what felt like too long, behind the buildings, across a slightly rocky field, following a very new dirt road and could just make out the area he had spotted when he was out here earlier. There was quite a sizeable grassy meadow which sloped down to the edge of a small stream that flowed through the whole area. It couldn't have been more than a couple feet wide and only a few inches deep, and very rocky. There were trees of various kinds and heights all over the area, including a couple of gigantic oak trees that he couldn't have planned better as they would provide the shade for their tent and supplies, and the SUV. Off in the distance you could see the mountains gradually rise out of the Earth, covered in trees, the bright sunny day making everything look greener and fresher.

There was no one out here for miles, no buildings in view, no other people to compete for space, and best of all, no one to question why they were there or what they were doing. Complete privacy, yet completely open and spacious. It really was amazing. Brian knew of a few trails that could be found if you were willing to walk far enough, and he knew what could be seen from one of those trails. He was told this property used to be part of a couple different nomadic Indian tribes. He wasn't overly interested in history, but it was fascinating in its own right. He made sure to remember the stories told to him though, as he knew Justin loved history, as it made for amazing artistic creations.

Brian will gladly take the credit for what happened next… almost like he planned it. Just as he was pulling up to the first oak tree, where the whole meadow, all the trees and the stream were visible Justin woke up.

The first thing Justin saw was two giant oak trees, surrounded by trees as far as the eye could see. He could feel the SUV stop and as he was about to look over at Brian he saw a stream that disappeared in both directions, mountains over in the distance, hills and a meadow were surrounding them. It was absolutely stunning. He'd never been so close to nature before, not this much nature. He'd never really been inspired to paint or draw landscapes, but that could easily change here. Brian slowly drove the SUV further until it was under the furthest oak tree. Justin could easily see the stream now and see up into the trees, he was dying to get out and explore. Brian placed a hand on Justin's arm and said "wait."

Brian could tell Justin was anxious to get out and see everything. Not only did they have work to do, but there was one thing that Brian wanted to see Justin experience completely without interruption first. Brian turned off the car and radio, then rolled down the windows. There it was… that realization, the first time you hear being this outdoors. Justin's eyes widened, he could smell the grass and the stream, he could hear the water trickling over the rocks, he could feel and hear the breeze, he could smell the breeze. There were subtle floral smells and earthy smells, there were birds off in the distance, and clean… so clean. The sky was blue, the trees were green, the grass was gorgeous. He didn't even stop and think, but opened the door and got out.

Justin didn't know where to walk first. As he turned to see Brian get out of the car he could see the mountains more easily, and then he truly noticed the size of the area they were in. It was this wide open space, green as far as the eye could see, it was so quiet and peaceful. It was absolutely beautiful. And then it hit him. There was no one here. No cars, no people, no campsites, no roads… well one road that they must have followed, but absolutely nothing else. This looked nothing like the campgrounds he had seen online. This was like a campground waiting to happen. This should be a camp site, it's so serene and tranquil. But if it became a campsite with a bunch of people and families and campfires and dirt roads it wouldn't be this pure any more.

He didn't realize how far away he'd wandered when he felt Brian's arms wrap around him. He turned around in Brian's arms to say something and noticed he was several yards away from the car.

"Brian… this is… it's beautiful out here."

"I'm glad you like it out here… I thought you would."

"I can't believe how quiet it is… I mean it's not really quiet, but you can hear everything. I can hear the wind… I can hear the stream… I can smell the breeze and the grass. How on earth did you find this place, where are we, where is everyone else?"

"There is no one else out here Sunshine, it's just us. As soon as I discovered this area I knew I wanted to share it with you. Little did I know it would be through a camping trip, but I couldn't imagine a better way to appreciate the area and it's history."

"What history, it has a history? And you still haven't told me why we are the only ones here."

"Well, very briefly, hundreds of years ago this area was used by nomad Indian tribes, the stream was bigger then, and a lot of the trails they used have disappeared, but there are still a couple that can be followed up above the stream, or the opposite direction past the meadow and that line of trees."

"Can we follow those trails? I would love to get a higher vantage point and paint this whole area, it's so breathtaking."

"We will Sunshine, but first things first, there's a lot of equipment in the SUV that needs to be unloaded and set up. It may seem like a lot of work, but trust me, you don't want to wait till it gets closer to sunset. The sooner we set up camp, the better. Then we can rest, eat, or explore the tent thoroughly."

"There can't be that much to explore in a tent."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Brian said teasingly as squeezing Justin's ass and kissing him.

Justin melted into the kiss and the embrace, until he realized that Brian hadn't answered one of his questions.

Justin pulled away, a little flush and had to catch his breath first, "you still haven't told me why there's no one else here… not that I'm complaining, I think this area would be ruined if you made it public, but how can no one else know it's here?"

"I don't know who owned it after the Indians were no longer around, probably the government, but it eventually became part of one of the many national forests this country has. As nearby areas were slowly developing over the last 50 years I guess the government didn't mind selling some of the forest to make more money. At least that's what I understand happened. We're only about 5 miles back from a country road that has a handful of houses, separated by at least a mile each between them."

"5 miles only, god… it seems like we're in the middle of a forest that goes on forever. It's hard to believe we were only on the road for an hour."

"Actually it was closer to 2 hours."

"Huh… so I'm assuming someone owns this property? Who would own a property like this, not that I blame them, it's gorgeous, but what's the point?"

"What's the point… to having this as your private backyard?"

Justin thought about that for a moment, completely missing Brian's exceedingly subtle hint.

"I guess I could see that. Wow, I couldn't imagine, I mean do you know how rich they would have to be? How did you find this? I mean… we're not gonna get in trouble being here, right?"

"No, Sunshine, we're not gonna get in trouble. Let's just say I met the owner quite a while ago and when I explained my idea he was more than happy to let me bring my partner here. He's not home at the moment anyway, and not every house up there owns property back this far."

"Boy when you said you had connections, you meant it." He didn't know the half of it, Brian thought.

"Brian, this is amazing."

"Come on… let's get started unloading everything. It'll take a while to get everything set up, and then you can enjoy the great outdoors to your heart's content… at least until sunset."

"Why until sunset?"

"Do you see any lights out here… street lights? City lights? It gets really dark, really fast. And believe you me, we want to have everything where it needs to be before it gets that dark, and safely secured or stored so no animals get into anything during the night."

They made their way back to the SUV, Justin still marveling at the scenery and extolling the virtues of the area they were in, and how wonderful the owner was to let Brian use this space, and how amazing it would be to be able to come do this again, and when they could do it again, and how much he wanted to photograph and draw everything he could see.

Brian calmly and quietly listened to his partner as they were taking everything out, except the food and clothes, as those would be last, since they would be in the tent. They worked together in getting everything out, Justin organizing it all by purpose. Brian found the tarp and tent and got to work opening, unwrapping, finding the stakes and rope. Justin brought him the mallet and helped take everything out of the tent bag. Justin was very thankful that Brian knew what he was doing and that he had the presence of mind to read the instructions the previous night. The tent seemed to be simple enough to assemble, but there was no way this was a one person job.

The tent was positioned over the tarp, all the metal poles were fed through the right holes, the stakes were all placed at every loop they would be attached to, and now came the fun part: bending the poles and fitting it into the slots at the base of the tent. After some trial and error, a bent stake or two, pulling and prodding the poles into the slots, the tent was finally up, secure and set.

"You know I thought it would be bigger."

"That's not big enough for two people?"

"I mean it's definitely bigger than the one we were supposed to use for the Liberty Ride, but it doesn't seem too much bigger than that."

"Tents can be deceiving like that. Open the front door and go inside."

So Justin did… and stopped… and stared.

"Oh my god Brian, this thing is huge. It's big enough for everything we have. Although I'm not sure about this covered porch thing."

"I told you. It will fit everything we want in there with us, and you'll be glad we have that netted area later. You may not see a lot of bugs, but there's always something. The netting creates almost a barrier between out here and when you open the tent. Without the netting, whatever bugs there were, would go right in the tent. And if we go for a hike or in the stream, or if it starts raining, it's nice to be able to dry or clean off without tracking all the mud and water and dirt into the tent."

"You really have been camping. That completely makes sense, and I know I didn't think of that. Course I've never been camping."

"I didn't pick up on camping tricks like that when I was really little, but there were a couple things the old man did teach me at the time. However, the owner of the sporting goods company that arranged all this stuff was more than happy to share as many tips and advice he could think of."

The tent was large enough to be split into two rooms, with an optional divider in the middle, which they didn't need. One side was for the air bed, which inflated rather quickly with the battery powered inflator. The other side held the duffle bags, and Justin's portfolio; that side had more than enough room for changing and moving around. Justin unpacked the pillows, unrolled and zipped together both king sized sleeping bags while Brian set up the folding table, stove, and the chairs. Justin then opened all the windows in the tent before coming out and helped Brian carry the cooler over to next to the table, along with the nonperishable food and all the cooking/dining ware. Brian set up another folding table inside the screened porch and placed all their other appliances on top.

Justin was just about to get the toiletries bag and emergency/first aid bag out of the SUV when he spotted what looked like a small building just on the other side of the oak tree. He didn't know why he didn't notice it before other than being so taken with the scenery, which was still blowing his mind.

"Uh… Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

Brian was just about to ask what's what when he realized where Justin was… ah, he found his first surprise. Brian came over to Justin, took the one bag out of his hand and handed him a key from his pocket, which was on a chain.

"You'll need that, but go ahead and look."

Justin had no idea what was going on, but Brian seemed to know exactly what it was. What could this little building possibly be? It definitely wasn't part of the original property, it looked really new, it even smelled like freshly cut wood and varnish.

Justin unlocked the door and gasped. He turned to face Brian with an open mouth and wide eyes. Brian rolled his lips in his mouth, like when he's hiding something wonderful and holding back any sentiment he might be too afraid to share.

Justin couldn't believe it, it was an outhouse… and not just any outhouse. There was what clearly appeared to be a large plastic toilet, sitting on a large base. He could figure out how that worked, but he didn't know such a thing existed. There was also a large sink looking container set on top of a tall table. There looked to be some sort of faucet on top of the sink connected by a hose to a big tank of water underneath. There was even a peg next to sink for a towel, a small bottle of hand soap, and there was a peg next to the toilet for, hopefully, toilet paper. There were small windows on two sides that appeared to be mesh instead of glass.

"What do you think?"

"I… this is… how did… did you arrange this?"

"I wanted to take you camping and no matter what good memories I have, having to take a piss in the middle of the night is so not fun. There's no plumbing out here, and there's no way I was going to use those portable bathroom curtain things I've seen with camping supplies. And I didn't want a regular outhouse, those things smell to high heaven."

"So you got camping bathroom supplies and you built? this little building to house them?"

"I got the supplies, but I hired someone else to build this. At first the guy thought I was kidding, but considering as how he was on the team that helped remodel the bathhouse into Kinnetik, it wasn't that strange. Plus once I mentioned the whole camping thing he was more than happy to help."

"You're gonna spoil me and I'll never want to camp any other way."

"That's my plan Sunshine."

They both smiled at each other before Justin thought of something else. "Why do I have a key for this?"

"It's not for security like back home. I doubt any animals can figure out how to open a door, but better safe than sorry. You don't want to have to take a leak in the middle of the night, and open the door to who knows what that decided they wanted shelter, or water, or anything else."

"And we have flashlights, right?"

"We do, but if you look at the ceiling you'll notice a battery powered LED, just make sure you turn it off when you're done. No need to waste all our batteries. Oh, one more thing, you can flush the toilet, but the sink only has cold water."

Justin turned around to look at Brian with complete admiration. He still couldn't believe that Brian had gone to all this trouble just to take him camping.

"You're unbelievable."

"It's true… I am."

They both remembered those lines… but didn't want to ruin the time they had with memories that had already been dealt with and gotten over.

Justin locked up the bathroom, unbelievable… they were in the middle of seemingly nowhere, and they had a bathroom. That settled it, if he ever went camping again, this was the place, and he already knew this was the man he would go anywhere with.

They finished setting up the last couple things, getting out the firewood, Brian set up a small metal fire pit close to their campsite, but far enough away from the tent and trees to be safe. Justin saw the firewood and fire pit, and marveled again at Brian's thoroughness. It was approaching sunset so Justin figured he'd get dinner started. He got out everything to make turkey chili, with cheese and sour cream. Fortunately they had figured out how to set up the stove the night before, so attaching the propane tank and starting up the stove was easy.

They sat in relative silence eating their dinner and watching the sunset. The chairs, while portable and folding, Justin had to admit were very comfortable. They were supportive canvas with sturdy metal frames, and a cup holder in each arm. Said cup holders held their bottles of water perfectly. Justin was admiring the sunset almost as much as he was enjoying the sight of Brian in shorts and a t-shirt by the light of the sunset. If he wasn't so exhausted after packing and unpacking and cooking, and knowing that dishes had to be cleaned up before going to bed for the night, he would have pulled out his drawing easel.

When they were done eating, Justin took the heated water from the stove he kept for cleaning the dishes, along with all the dishes (with Brian's help) to the sink to wash them all. Brian rinsed the dishes in a separate bin, dried them and put them back in their storage box. When they were all done they took all the dishes back, and put everything away. The cooler and food was moved into the tent, the stove was collapsed, propane was capped and put away, and all the other supplies were put into the screened porch as well. They took turns brushing their teeth and using the toilet. Call Justin crazy but he found it interesting to use this bathroom, it was like a little adventure, roughing it without really roughing it. He kept that thought to himself though.

While Justin used the bathroom, Brian made sure the car was locked and all interior lights were off, absolutely everything was put away and in a secure area. He moved the firewood into the tent, just in case. He then proceeded to place one box of condoms and lube next to the bed, and undress. He was just closing the last window when he heard Justin come into the screened area, set down the box of dishes and remove his shoes.

The area they were in was stunning, the sunset was magnificent, but when Justin walked into the tent he was greeted with the most spectacular view he'd seen all day. Brian, nude, his body bathed in the soft light from the full moon, spread out on his back, sitting up on his elbows, a soft smile on his face and his beautiful cock throbbing and standing at attention.


	4. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me

**Chapter 4 - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me**

Brian had long been aware of the reaction he had on Justin, and while he had enjoyed their day and their time together, he couldn't wait till after sunset. He remembered when he was a kid they would go to sleep right after it got dark because there really wasn't much to do. Other families sat up around small campfires talking and laughing, once they stayed up and did that, but only for a little while. Maybe it was because he and Claire were still so little, but they couldn't stay awake very late anyway. However, camping with Justin, he knew there was more than enough to do once the sun went down.

Justin quickly zipped up the tent, undressed, and slowly crawled up Brian's body, licking a trail from his ankle all the way up to his balls. He loved the reactions he could cause Brian's body to have, the subtle changes in Brian's breathing and the soft moans Justin could get him to make. Brian lay back down and allowed Justin to do what he wanted… for now. Justin stopped licking for a moment to just breathe in the scent of Brian. He could still smell the sweet summer forest air, mixed with the musky scent of Brian, the coolness of the evening and the heat between the two of them, it was intoxicating. He slowly stroked Brian's cock to full hardness while licking and sucking Brian's balls, paying careful attention to lavish both equally, whether Brian could tell the difference or not.

Brian's breathing sped up a bit as Justin started stroking faster and moaning at the flavor and smell of their combined heat. He slowly slid his hands up Brian's chest, playing with one nipple then the other, feeling Brian's soft skin and subtly defined muscles. He slowly licked up the length of Brian's cock until he could take the head into his mouth and suck. Brian bucked into Justin's mouth, panting through Justin's ministrations. God, Justin gave the best head.

Without warning Justin deep throathed Brian's cock, moaning at the heat and flavor. Brian thrust up into Justin's mouth again, gasping at the feeling of Justin moaning around his cock. Brian wanted to return the favor, and he wanted to taste Justin, as well. He removed one of his hands from Justin's hair and tapped him on the shoulder. Justin didn't stop, but he did look up… god what a vision. Those soft plump lips spread around his cock, still bobbing up and down, he'd be smiling if he could, knowing the picture that made.

Brian groaned as Justin slowed down, purposely performing for Brian. "69" he whispered to Justin. His eyes widened as he released Brian's cock with a pop. They both groaned a little at the loss. Too eager to continue, and loving Brian's idea, they hadn't done this in months. Justin turned around, carefully positioned his cock near Brian's mouth, moaning at that site. He loved when they did this, but it was so damn hard to concentrate on the blowjob you were giving because of the blowjob you were receiving.

He gasped and moaned at the same time when he felt Brian lick the head of his cock. He knew he was hard, he could come just from giving Brian head. But having Brian's mouth on him, sucking the tip, then licking it, licking down to the balls, back up to the head… "god… Brian."

He loved being able to smell Brian's cock while his cock was worshipped with Brian's mouth. There was no other word for it. The slow methodical swipes of his tongue, the air being blown on the tip, Brian's hand caressing his hole. Releasing one last gasp at that, he lowered his mouth over Brian's cock licking and sucking as he went. Brian groaned at the feeling, the vibration flowing through Justin's cock causing him to moan around Brian's cock. Their hips were beginning to thrust their cocks into each other's mouths.

Justin just barely heard a click before he felt a wet finger plunge into his hole, hitting his prostate with ease. He pulled his head off Brian's cock fast to call out Brian's name at that sudden stimulation. He was so ready to come, so turned on, so fucking hard and needy, he could barely concentrate on Brian's cock. Brian was practically assaulting Justin's cock and hole, and Justin was loving every second of it. Brian's mouth moved up and down like he was trying to suck Justin's come out, while one finger became two fingers that were attacking his prostate, stabbing it every time it entered him.

Justin could barely breathe, gasping and panting, head resting next to Brian's cock, one hand clutching the sleeping bag beneath him, the other holding on to Brian's cock for dear life. Brian was relentless, he loved seeing Justin lose it, it was hot as fuck and it was one hell of an ego boost. He didn't care that Justin had stopped moving, he was more than happy to finish in Justin's tight ass after he made Justin come like this. He increased his sucking, and kept a solid pressure on Justin's prostate, not stabbing anymore, just pushing over and over while he sucked faster and faster on Justin's cock.

He lifted his other hand from Justin's thigh and grabbed and massaged his balls causing Justin to scream. Justin was thrusting his hips frantically into Brian's mouth, so close… "So… close… fuck… Briaaaaa…" and with that he came, hard, spurt after spurt as Brian slowed down and released his balls. He caught all the come he could while slowly removing his fingers from Justin's still spasming hole.

Justin had his eyes squeezed tight, riding the intense wave of pleasure and orgasm. He forgot where he was, forgot what position he was in, didn't care, that was "oh my… god… Brian." He felt himself being flipped over and then Brian was leaning over him, a predatory fierce look in his eyes, he was hungry and Justin wanted more than anything to be taken.

Brian grabbed the condom, put it on, lubed his cock, and slid inside Justin. Both men moaning at the sweet tight heat, the fullness, the intimacy, the closeness. No matter how many times they fucked, or made love, it was still fucking fantastic… every single damn time. "You feel so damn good."

"Brian," Justin moaned, music to Brian's ears.

He waited a moment to give Justin a chance to adjust, and to point something out. He could see the whole tent covered in the light of the full moon. He had been waiting for this moment all day, purposely choosing to set up their tent under the sky, and not under a tree.

When Brian felt Justin relax a little and wind his arms around him, Justin's eyes opened and they shared a look. Brian leaned down closer to Justin, causing them both to moan a little at the change of pressure.

"Remember when we were supposed to go on the Liberty Ride together… and you wanted to make love under the stars."

Justin just nodded, partly coming down from his already intense orgasm and feeling the emotion behind Brian's words.

"Look up Sunshine."

He gasped, and couldn't prevent the tears forming in his eyes. He hadn't really noticed that Brian hadn't put on the cover for the tent, he figured Brian knew what he was doing. And by god, did he ever. There above the tent, easily visible through the large mesh opening that took up the entire top of their tent was the stars. This wasn't the kind of night sky from the Pitts, definitely not from New York. This was millions of stars and a bright full moon, unhindered and unadulterated by city lights. It was amazing, not only the view, but as he looked back at Brian, he could make out a little dampness around Brian's eyes. And the man had said he didn't do romance.

"My god Brian… you… you remembered."

"Of course I remembered… it's you. And I couldn't think of a more beautiful sight than my Sunshine in the moonlight and starlight."

Justin couldn't think of anything more to say and just had to pull Brian down to kiss him. Pouring all his emotions and feelings into every movement of his tongue and lips, kissing Brian like there was no tomorrow, showing him all the love and devotion he felt that this amazing, sweet, gorgeous, caring man was his. … And that he was Brian's.

He was already hard again, and feeling Brian's cock throbbing inside him just completed the intimacy of the moment. As their kiss intensified, their hips started moving, Brian slowly thrusting in and out, slowly kissing his partners talented sexy mouth. As desperate as Brian was to come, he wanted this moment to last, to show Justin, in turn, how much he cared and loved him, how honored he was that Justin stuck by him and chose him no matter what they had been through.

Brian wrapped Justin in his arms while Justin wrapped Brian in his legs. The airbed providing, surprisingly, the perfect surface for this position. They moved slowly in tandem with each other, Brian gliding out and sliding back in, gently rubbing Justin's prostate with each slide, prolonging the sweet torture. Their hips thrusting against each other almost peacefully, so caught in their love making, sharing this perfect moment in time between them, with absolutely no interruptions, and no interfering sounds.

The sounds of their lovemaking echoing around them, seemingly all the more loud because of the peace and darkness outside. Making love under the stars, one of the most ridiculously romantic things they'd ever done… and all thanks to Brian, as always. The pressure on Justin's cock between them a delicious pressure that became pleas for "harder… faster" soon. Brian willingly obliged by pulling out further and slamming back into Justin.

"Fuck!"

Still thrusting against each other, faster and harder each time. Brian was pounding in and out of Justin's ass, over and over, in and out, stabbing his prostate with each thrust. Justin's head was thrown back, moaning every single time Brian rammed back into him. Brian couldn't resist leaning back down to attack Justin's mouth while he plunged into Justin's ass. He thrust his tongue in his mouth in time with his cock. Justin felt marvelously, wonderfully, ecstatically full, surrounded by the heat and smell of Brian and their love making. He was holding onto Brian so hard he couldn't imagine letting go even though he was worried about bruising him.

Brian could tell Justin was getting close, and he knew he was. He had held on as long as possible, but he was more than ready to come. He reached in between them and stroked Justin's cock in time with his thrusting hips. "OH GOD!"

Brian sped up his thrusting until he was pounding over and over, he hoped the airbed stood up to this relentless movement. Stroking and pounding, thrusting together through pants and moans.

"That's it Justin."

"Brian…"

"Come for me."

And that did it, that one simple command, like Justin's body didn't have a choice, and he didn't care at all. Brian said come and he did, squirting all over their chests and Brian's hand, the clenching of his ass around Brian's cock making Brian come powerfully into the condom. Hips spasming through their shared orgasm, foreheads resting together, panting and twitching while coming down. They opened their eyes at the same moment and shared a look, a smile, surprising the other when they said "I love you" at the same time. At Justin's tears Brian just smiled and leaned down to sweetly kiss him.

He stayed inside Justin as long as he could until he could feel the condom slipping. He reached down, held the condom and pulled out. He tied it and threw it over into the trash can they knew they would need next to the bed. He lay down next to Justin, on his side, so he could admire Justin's sweaty, glistening body, glowing under the moon and stars.

"So beautiful."

"Brian… this was… thank you… this was amazing."

Brian would normally make light of their sex always being amazing, but he didn't want to ruin the mood that Justin wanted to have. Far be it from him to deny his Sunshine anything.

"And this was just the first day."

"It's already been the best vacation I've ever had."

"Likewise Sunshine."

And there it was… his Sunshine smile, god he took his breath away sometimes. He leaned down to kiss him one more time, unable to hold back, wanting to share everything he felt, agreeing with Justin, "speaking" the best way he knew how. When Justin started to shiver a little he pulled back and noticed goosebumps here and there covering Justin. He was getting a little chilled himself, but hadn't even noticed. He got up and retrieved their pack of wipes he brought just for this purpose. They wiped themselves off, no need to wipe each other off, they actually did want to sleep, and another round could start in the morning.

They opened the side of the combined sleeping bags, repositioned their pillows and climbed in. They both had taken out a set of t-shirts, sweatpants, sweatshirts and socks depending on how cold they got during the night. Personally Brian was hoping they wouldn't need any clothes and the sleeping bags and their shared body heat would be more than enough to stay warm. He enjoyed the stars and moon, but he would have to make sure he put the cover over the top to cut down on the breeze he could feel from the top of the tent.

Brian lay on "his" side and stretched out his arm, knowing Justin would want to be close, and silently agreeing. Justin lay next to Brian, leg over Brian's, arm over his chest, head on his arm. He curled his arm around Justin and made sure the sleeping bag was covering them completely, tucked under Justin's chin, but around his shoulder. Justin slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep while Brian lay awake for a while.

He thought about how wonderful this trip had been so far. He was so glad that Justin had suggested a camping trip. Of all the trips that he might have thought as romantic, he didn't think that camping would be it. Once he came up with the place and thinking of the days to come he knew that this could be the most romantic thing he'd ever done. He was anxious to see what Justin's reaction will be to his other surprise he has saved for later. For now he allowed the soothing sounds of the night, the breeze, and especially his partner to lull him to sleep. He was also mildly curious to see what Justin's reaction will be when he realizes there's no shower in the morning… or that you have to get completely dressed to pee in the middle of the night, or first thing in the morning… hence his set of warm clothes next to him, and their shoes right outside the tent door.


	5. This Magic Moment

**Chapter 5 - This Magic Moment**

Justin knew he wasn't ready to wake up yet. It was a little lighter than he when he went to sleep and he could feel a slight chill in the air. Not to mention there was an interesting noise coming from outside. He tried ignoring everything, snuggled up closer to Brian and tried going back to sleep.

Brian had been awake for a few minutes just watching Justin. He wanted to wake him up, but didn't want to disturb his sleep either. He could just make out the coming of dawn in the distance and heard a little noise outside the tent. And he did mean a little noise, not that he was overly familiar with the area but he did enough research about wildlife to know that subtle noise was fine and probably something small. He was just contemplating waking Justin up when he felt Justin waking on his own. He kept himself from chuckling when he noticed Justin was fighting waking up.

As much as he would love to take the opportunity to put their morning hard-on's to good use, there was actually something he wanted Justin to see more… well, a little bit more. They had the whole day to just themselves, it wasn't like they wouldn't have hard-on's again. He also knew once he told his sentimental artiste what he wanted to show him, he would be too side-tracked to do anything else.

He slowly extracted himself from Justin's side and got dressed… he would definitely be putting on that cover today, jeez the inside of their tent was cold. He then went over to his other bag and got out his camera and placed Justin's portfolio next to the door of the tent. He walked back over to the bed and knelt next to Justin's side… although that was a misnomer as when Brian got out of bed, and this happened every time, since he had met the boy, Justin had already moved over closer to Brian's side and hugging his pillow.

Brian quietly unzipped the sleeping bag next to him and slipped his arm in to caress Justin's back. He moved his hand slowly down to Justin's ass caressing his crack and cheeks. Justin rolled over onto his back. Perfect. Brian was very careful to caress all the skin around Justin cock and pubes, but very methodically did not touch his cock, which was definitely standing at attention.

Justin was just beginning to moan and thrust his hips, trying to find Brian's hand, wondering why he hadn't touched his cock yet. God Brian always felt so good. He loved morning sex. Why wasn't Brian doing more? Justin reached over to Brian and not feeling his body at all instantly woke up, blinking his eyes open against a deep blue sky with hints of red.

Brian extracted his hand from Justin's body and the sleeping bag, which definitely got Justin's attention.

He purposely kept his voice very low as he explained, "as much as I would love to take full advantage of your tempting body Sunshine, there's something I know you won't want to miss."

Justin responded in kind, "I know there's something I don't want to miss, but you're dressed and not in here with me. And why are whispering so quietly."

Justin at least had an answer to his second request as soon as he heard that same noise he heard earlier, only it was closer. If he didn't know any better it sounded like small footsteps, and… eating? He quizzically looked at Brian would held his finger up to his mouth to be quiet. Brian handed Justin his clothes and motioned to follow him. Justin wanted to ask what was going on when he noticed Brian's camera and his portfolio.

He was curious, nervous and very excited to see what Brian was up to. He put on his clothes as quietly and quickly as possible, as the tent was freezing. They both put on their boots and then he followed Brian outside the tent door, which was already unzipped. He was sure he closed that last night, he'd have to ask Brian.

Justin had just looked up as they entered the screened area and he froze. No more than 15 feet away were two deer, two beautiful white-tailed, eating some of the grass. He'd been to zoos, seen real wild animals, been on mountain roads and see deer before, and he'd seen countless pictures of wildlife of all sorts. There was something phenomenally different about seeing them up close and personal, and it suddenly struck Justin, this was nature. This was the wilderness, they were in the animals territory. Completely untouched land, with the wildlife doing exactly what they do, unhindered by man or fences or roads.

Brian looked back at Justin after quietly unzipping the screen so they could walk out, and the vision Justin made took his breath away. Not the wild bed hair or the clothes, but the pure awe that was in Justin's eyes, Justin's hand at his mouth so moved by seeing what he was seeing. They shared a look, Brian understood, that's the same way he felt when he saw a deer in the wild for the first time. It was fleeting and the deer had been scared off quickly by someone else, but he remembered that first moment when you realize you are in their territory.

Brian held out his hand to Justin while holding open the screen with the other. Justin slowly lifted his hand and intertwined their fingers. Could he love Brian anymore? This man was amazing, how on earth had he not seen what a big heart Brian Kinney had all those years ago when he had given up hope.

Brian pulled him out of the tent, keeping their distance from the deer so as to not disturb them, and walked out far enough to see the sun rise at it came over the mountains. Justin was seriously holding back the gasps that kept threatening to come out of his mouth. He wanted this, on canvas, on a huge canvas. He'd never done landscapes before, but maybe that's because he had never been part of a landscape and felt the moment, the need to capture it to the best of his ability.

The sun was just beginning to rise behind the mountains, he'd never seen to so many oranges, reds, yellows, purples, blues, greens, all blended into each other, swirling in layers as the sun slowly crept over the horizon. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this justice no matter how long he spent painting, but he was certainly willing to try. He also knew that the sunset, for as slow as it was going, would be over too soon to capture it even with his sketches.

Brian, as if knowing exactly what was going through Justin's mind, and he probably did, set down Justin's portfolio and held up his camera for Justin to see. Justin would have leapt into Brian's arms if not for the image he needed to capture. He smiled his best Sunshine smile and let all the emotion and love and appreciation for his partner show in his smile and eyes. Brian tucked his lips into his mouth, shyly, and nodded. Justin was not going to cry, he needed to see clearly. He shook his head and took the camera, rolling his eyes as Brian silently chuckled at Justin's emotions.

Justin moved around carefully to find the perfect position, zoomed, focused, re-zoomed and refocused the camera until he had the image he wanted. The deer, the meadow, the trees and mountains in the distance, the top of the sun over the horizon, all the spectacular colors that Justin couldn't wait to try and reproduce with his paints when… well, he wouldn't think about his studio right now, he would enjoy this moment and being with Brian in the most breathtaking trip he'd ever been on. At the first click of the camera, the deer's heads shot up, frozen, ready to dash. Crap, he forgot about the camera making noise.

Brian held out his hand for the camera, making a couple adjustments once Justin handed it back. After he had changed a few settings he handed it back to Justin. Leary to take another picture, but wanting to get as many shots of the deer as he could, he clicked again, grinning like crazy to Brian when it didn't make any noise. He slowly moved closer, taking shot after shot from every angle he moved, noticing how the colors slightly changed with every passing minute the sun rose further in the sky. The moment ended when Justin, not watching where he was going, stepped on a twig, which cracked and the deer took off. Not wanting to miss an opportunity, Justin captured a couple of pictures of the deer running away, hoping they came out good enough to have for reference, or maybe create a different painting from.

As Justin lowered the camera and had a moment to truly take in the wondrous view of the sun rising into to the sky, above the mountains, he felt two strong arms come around him. He leaned against the strong warm chest against his back and wrapped his own arms over Brian's.

"Not a bad way to start the day," his voice was still low, but no longer a controlled whisper, that blew over Justin's ear. The air, the tone and just Brian's voice caused a shiver to run up Justin's spine and give him goosebumps. He most definitely wasn't cold, though.

Justin shook his head to clear those thoughts and agreed, "it's beautiful Brian. I already know I can't wait to paint this." At that comment Brian's arms tightened a little, he didn't want to ruin this moment, this day or this trip. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you planned to have those deer come right at sunrise."

"Well," he could hear Brian smirk as he said that.

He chuckled and turned around in Brian's arms. Wanting to be in a better position, he took the camera and placed in on top of Justin's portfolio on the ground, then brought his arms back up. They stood there, just staring into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment, not thinking about when Justin would go back, or when they would leave this place, or anything else. They stayed in the moment and kissed. It started out gentle, slow, loving, just a meeting of lips, a thank you, an I love you.

Justin pulled away before the moment became more and they wouldn't stop. "As much as I want to continue, I really have to pee."

Brian smiled, while trying to frown, "way to kill the mood."

"Can anything actually kill your mood?"

"Hmmm… well there was that one time the Warden stopped by…"

"No who just killed the mood."

They both laughed at that memory, a memory they could easily laugh at now.

"I still have to pee, though."

"If you have to pee, then your stomach won't be far behind, how about I make breakfast today."

"Really?"

"I can cook you know."

Justin still looked questioning at Brian.

"Go take a piss, and I'll show you."

"If you say so," he chuckled as he picked up the camera and portfolio as he walked away, swishing his hips, knowing Brian was watching his ass after he had bent down.

Brian adjusted himself in his pants and went to find what all Justin packed for breakfast. First things first though, he got the coffee going using their solar panel that had been charging all the previous day. He opened the screen and moved the chairs out where they had been the previous night. He took the stove and its supplies out to the table that was left near the fire pit. He got out the milk and sugar and placed it next to the coffee maker, along with a couple of mugs and spoons. Brian then went into the tent to get the food and bring it out to the table with the stove. Justin had just come back from the bathroom, looking more refreshed, with clean teeth and brushed hair, and helped Brian move the cooler outside as well.

As Justin was getting something a little more comfy to wear, not that he minded sweatpants, but he knew it would get warm soon enough, and would rather wear his jeans and one of his hoodies, Brian used the facilities and came back to put the cover over the tent. Justin came out to help, a little saddened at not being able to see the stars that night, but knew he would appreciate it the following morning. The windows in the tent were opened, the cover secure, and coffee made, Brian insisted on making breakfast still. Justin was very impressed that Brian was willing to cook for him, until he saw breakfast. Justin had to laugh at Brian's "cooking" abilities.

Breakfast consisted of granola with fresh berries, and coffee.

"Brian."

"What, I said I would fix breakfast and I did."

"You said you would cook breakfast."

"No, I said I would make breakfast, which I did… it's not my fault I have an amazing partner that happened to bring homemade granola. Who was I to pass up on such a delicious breakfast?"

Justin didn't know whether to laugh at his antics, or happily cry at the sentiment behind the compliment. Joke or not, Brian didn't compliment lightly. He decided to let it go and just dig in, which his stomach definitely appreciated. He had hoped they would have a moment where they could get back into bed and have their morning sex, but there was something about working in tandem, getting breakfast ready together, and just being with each other that he didn't want to interrupt.

While they were eating Justin asked if Brian really knew the deer would be there, and explained he had done some research on wildlife in the area and was hoping they would see some animals at some point. Justin was flattered that Brian had prepared so extensively for this trip, for him, for them. He shared his feelings, as best he could, about the amazing moment of seeing the deer and the sunset in such a natural setting.

After breakfast and cleaning up the dishes Justin asked about the trails that Brian mentioned the previous day. He suggested the trails behind the stream on the hillside. Justin didn't need any convincing at all, as Brian thought he might have to do. He wasn't ready to explore the other trail quite yet. Justin put Brian's camera back in it's bag and put that and a few art supplies that easily fit in one of their backpacks. Brian used the other backpack for a first aid kit, water, snacks, sunblock, tissues, a blanket, and condoms and lube, because you never knew. And with them, he did know.

They put all the food back in the tent, and made sure everything was off and closed, although they didn't everything away as there were a lot less critters out during the day than at night. Hiking boots on, backpacks on, cell phone fully charged (better safe than sorry), they head out. They had no destination and no hurry to get anywhere. Brian spent so much time watching Justin at home, that watching and observing Justin in the rays of sunlight that came through the trees, inspecting and marveling over every plant, flower, and small animal he found interesting was a joy. He held back laughing or any sarcastic remarks that might have come to mind over Justin's first squeal of joy at how cold the water in the stream was, or his overly dramatic awe at the way a particular mushroom was growing out of the side of a tree.

Justin had Brian's camera out and taking pictures at an enormous rate. Thank god Brian thought to bring extra memory cards, although he couldn't imagine filling it up, you never knew. He didn't know how far they'd gone or how long they had been hiking, and at moments he would get so lost in taking pictures or admiring the flora and fauna he almost forgot Brian was with him. However all it would take would be a chuckle or sigh to remind him he wasn't alone and to keep moving. The trail was too narrow for two people side by side, but they had room following each other.

A couple of times Justin wanted to get a closer look at something off the path, but Brian insisted that he stay on the trail. After the third time that happened Justin was getting pissed and wanted to go off the trail anyway, when he felt a hand grab his arm. He was just about to yell at Brian when he caught a glimpse of fear or panic in Brian's eyes, it only lasted a second, but it was enough to calm him right down. He asked why not and Brian finally explained about even though they were still in the good ole US of A, it didn't mean there weren't insects or plants off the trail that couldn't cause serious damage.

Justin was allergic to enough medicine and food that he knew not to question Brian's knowledge. You didn't know if you were allergic to a bee sting until you were stung by one. He had been and he wasn't, but after a few of the stories Brian had heard about people wandering off trails he was more than convinced enough to stick to the trail. Brian even threw in the cautionary advice that he brought one roll of toilet paper with them because if nature calls, then you don't want to use what nature provides. You don't want that kind of rash or reaction down there.

After a few hours going very slow and stopping frequently for pictures, they couldn't have gone more than a couple of miles. They came across a clearing where the path diverged into two different paths, both looking about the same and clearly going down the other side of that part of the hill. Justin wanted to explore some more but when his stomach objected to going too long without food, he chuckled and agreed to stop for lunch.

It wasn't a very big area, maybe about the size of the loft, and while the ground looked soft, the various plants that covered the area didn't look like the same grass down in the meadow. Justin marveled at Brian's preparedness once again as he took off his backpack, detached the large blanket that had been secured to the back and they laid it on the ground. It was at least the size of a double bed, so more than large enough for them to sit and have some fruit, sliced meat and cheese and a bottle of water each.

Justin was lying on the ground looking up at the canopy of trees when it suddenly struck Justin that he was having a picnic with Brian. The picnic he was foolish enough to want years ago, and Brian was the one that planned this one. Who'd have thought that he would get his wish, and this is how he would get it. He already knew he would never doubt Brian again, and that Brian was his soul mate (whether Brian believed that or not he didn't care), and this whole trip just proved that everything they had battled to get here was so worth it.

Justin was staring at Brian, still moved at everything the man did for him, had always done for him when Brian looked down at him. He didn't know what Justin was thinking, but he had a pretty good idea it was something sentimental and moving. Justin could be a drama princess and moved to the point of tears over the simplest of things, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Brian couldn't help but be moved by this moment as well; maybe a little bit lower than Justin was being moved, but it involved his heart, too. He spread Justin's legs and crawled over him and lay down. He cradled Justin's head in his hands and leaned down to kiss him. Justin sighed into the kiss, bringing his arms around Brian. The longer the kiss lasted the more demanding their tongues became. Soon their hips joined in the battle, thrusting into each other. Not wanting to come in their pants, they reached down and undid their own pants, while refusing to separate their lips. Zippers and buttons were opened, pants and underwear pushed down. The moment their cocks touched they groaned into each other's mouth.

Brian blindly reached over to their bag and grabbed the lube and condoms from the front pocket. Realizing this wasn't going to work with Justin's pants and boots still on, they separated so Brian could put on a condom and open the lube, while Justin hurriedly pulled his boots and pants off. The moment Justin lay back down, two wet fingers entered him, hitting his prostate with ease.

"Brian… 'm ready… come on."

Brian didn't need convincing; he lifted Justin's legs up and slid in all the way, moaning at the heat and tightness. He gave Justin a moment to adjust and catch his breath before pulling out and pushing back in. Jesus, Justin always felt so fucking good. Their mouths joined once more as Brian sped up his thrusts, pounding into Justin over and over again, plunging his mouth with his tongue, moaning at the taste and feel of his lover.

Being their first round of sex for the day, it didn't last long, nor was it slow. Within minutes of starting, Justin had his hand on his cock stroking as fast as he could go, keeping in time with Brian's demanding hips as he thrust over and over. Brian wasn't even pulling out anymore, just jerking his hips, stabbing Justin's prostate causing him to groan with every movement. Justin came shouting Brian's name, shooting come all over them. The clenching of Justin's ass around Brian's cock pulled his orgasm out of him, shooting into Justin's ass and filling up the condom. Both men riding the waves of shared pleasure as their orgasms slowed down and stopped. They collapsed together, catching their breaths, and waiting for their heartbeat to slow down.

After a few moments Brian felt his cock soften and he pulled out. He discarded the condom into an empty Ziploc bag, and got a wipe to clean up. They stood to redress, packed everything up, including all their trash, and shared one more kiss before hiking back down to their campsite. Having gotten all the pictures he could think of, their hike back took a considerable less amount of time than on the way up.

As they were crossing the stream, Justin tripped and fell over the edge of the rocky river bed.


	6. There's a Moon out Tonight

**Chapter 6 - There's a Moon out Tonight**

"Justin!" Brian yelled as the rushed back to his partner.

"Ow… fuck that hurt. I'm fine Brian."

"Like hell your fine… here let me help."

"Brian I can get up on my own," or not. Apparently he spoke too soon because the moment he stood up he fell right back down. "Fuck."

"Stay right there, let me take all the stuff back to the camp then I'll help you get there."

Justin was about to complain, but considering his ankle hurt like hell, maybe that would be for the best. He took his bag off and handed it Brian, "don't do anything, and don't take your boot off."

"I wasn't going to, I remember first aid for sprains, and it needs to be elevated with ice ready before I remove the pressure of the boot."

"Ah yes, my own private service announcement."

Justin grinned as best he could and chuckled at Brian's attempt to lighten the mood. Justin knew it wasn't serious, stupid fucking ankle, it's not like he hadn't sprained them before, it's just been a hell of a long time. Brian, on the other hand, was forcing himself to stay calm and take care of Justin. He hoped it wasn't serious, but this would put a serious damper on the rest of their time together. He seriously did not want to leave, but he would take Justin home immediately, especially if Justin needed to go the hospital.

He wasn't overly fond of hospitals, but for Justin he would do anything. He also didn't think Justin would be content to sit and do nothing in this outdoor wilderness without the comforts the loft could certainly provide.

Brian took all their stuff back to the campsite as fast as he could carry it all. He didn't want Justin to wait, or be stubborn enough to try and come back on his own, so he dropped everything in one of the chairs and went right back to get Justin.

Justin was lying on the ground when Brian got to him. He was surprised Justin was lying so still and his first thought was to worry. Apparently Justin caught the look on his face as he felt the need to reassure him.

"I'm fine Brian, just not moving. I didn't want to aggravate it. Obviously it hurts to stand on it, so why not lay down so it doesn't swell more."

He didn't feel better knowing Justin, on the ground with an injury, was trying to reassure him.

"Well let's get you back to camp and we can see how bad it is and if I need to take you to the hospital."

"No hospitals. I hate hospitals."

They shared a look before Brian calmly replied, "I know, but if it's broken," he stopped there, not really wanting to finish that thought.

"It's not broken, just sprained. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Thank you Dr. Taylor, but when did you become an expert?"

"PSA remember?" He tried to joke, it wasn't funny. "Like I haven't had a sprain before, I'm fine, I just can't walk on it for a day or two."

"We'll see."

"Brian."

"I said we'll see. I'll feel better knowing you're off the ground and we can get some ice on it."

Sensing Brian was at the end of his rope with patience and ready to put Justin in the car anyway, he nodded and let Brian help him up. It was with an odd, but coordinated effort that Justin ended up completely in Brian's arms bridal style. Although Justin kept that thought to himself.

"You know I could just walk on one leg and use you for support," he said as he wrapped his arms around Brian's neck.

"You don't seem to be objecting too much to this position."

Who was he to argue being carried by the man he loved. The end of this journey won't be nearly as enjoyable as other times that this position could come in handy; however he was able to appreciate Brian's strength as he effortlessly carried Justin.

Brian had a few different choices to set Justin down on, and after debating silently he opted for their bed. However, as they walked past the chairs outside Justin objected.

"Just put me in the chair Brian."

"The bed will be more comfortable."

"If you insist on carrying me, the chair is much easier to get up and down from than the airbed."

"Because carrying you is easier than watching you hop around, since we don't have any crutches."

Justin thought Brian very sweet when he was being overprotective, and hiding his worry behind logic.

"When I have to go to the bathroom you'll be glad I'm in a chair since it will be much quicker."

And that did it, the thought of going in and out of the tent every time Justin needed to do something, and he had no doubt that Justin would think of things to ask just because he could. He just couldn't help but poke a little fun at this. If he could debate, he was doing fine. Well, at least, better than he originally thought.

"You know for being so smart, you think you wouldn't trip over a rock."

"Oh shut up, just because you've never tripped and fallen."

Brian set Justin down in a chair as he chuckled, "too true, oh, clumsy one."

Brian brought over a box and put the blanket from his bag on it, so Justin would have something to elevate his ankle on. He then put both bookbags on the table, and brought back some water, the first aid kit, and another large box to set the first aid kit on. He moved the other chair over to Justin so he could see how bad the damage was.

First thing he did was give Justin the water and a couple of aspirin. Then he took out an instant ice pack and an ace bandage. He unlaced Justin's boot and removed it as carefully as possible. Justin winced and moaned a little from the pain, but it was unavoidable. After removing his sock equally as carefully he was relieved that there was no bruising or discoloration, and it was only slightly swollen on one side. Brian asked him to move his toes, which he did. It hurt, but they moved, a very good sign.

"Thank god it's not broken, that would have sucked."

Brian just nodded, not quite able to respond. He was still feeling a little too emotional at Justin being hurt. Thankfully there was nothing serious, but he wished he could have been closer to Justin to prevent him from falling in the first place. Glancing up at Justin he caught Justin looking at him, almost like he knew what he was thinking. He probably did, because his gaze softened and he smiled, "I'll be fine Brian." Seriously, Justin should not be the one doing the reassuring right now.

Brian put a clean sock on Justin's foot, unwrapped the bandage, then proceeded to wrap the icepack around the worst part of the swollen ankle. Justin winced a little, but not as much as before. He gently set Justin's foot back down on the blanket, closed the first aid kit, got up and was just about to ask Justin if he needed anything else when Justin's stomach answered for him.

That seemed to be the tension breaker they both needed. They both chuckled, and Brian spoke first, "only you could be hungry when injured."

"It's only my ankle Brian, that doesn't affect my stomach."

"Apparently."

They both laughed at that, and the whole situation, because what else was there to do. It was a relief for both of them that Justin should be fine soon, although Brian will feel better once Justin can walk on his ankle again. It changes his plans a little, but nothing he can't work around, and this whole trip will still be worth it.

Brian put everything away, keeping the aspirin out for later. Justin wanted to look through all the pictures he had taken, so he did that while Brian made lunch. Lunch consisted of Brian's standard turkey on whole wheat, no mayo, and the same for Justin, just with mayo and a side of chips. He also brought over the box of oatmeal cookies that Justin had made. He also poured each of them a glass of juice, orange for Justin and guava for Brian.

They ate lunch in relative silence, still enjoying the tranquility of the area and being together, despite the circumstances. Brian was pleased to see that Justin's face was no longer squinting from the pain, and he seemed to be moving his foot a little without any discomfort. He didn't mind taking care of all the dishes when they were done. Justin was a bit chilled, possibly from the ice pack, possibly from a little shock, but Brian wrapped him in an extra blanket from the SUV. Justin also wanted his sketch pad and pencils, so Brian brought him his portfolio.

While Justin drew Brian took out one of the books he brought. He honestly didn't think he'd get around to reading any or having time to read. He certainly wasn't glad for the reason he now had time to read, but he was glad he brought something to do. There were more than enough things they could do to stay busy, but several of those things involved free range of leg motion which Justin didn't have right now.

He didn't know how long they'd been sitting there, but as the natural light around them changed and became a little more orange and red he looked up and realized that sunset wasn't too far away. He wasn't ready for bed, nor was he hungry, but if he didn't feed Justin now then he would be awake and hungry before sunrise, and no matter what he would do for Justin, he was not cooking at a campsite in the dark and cold.

He had just gotten up when he looked over at Justin and noticed he was asleep. Head back, hair glowing in the rich golden hues of the sun, sketch pad at an angle, not quite ready to fall, but close, his pencil already on his lap. He paused to look at the sketch Justin was working on, marveling once more about his partners amazing ability to capture emotion on paper. It was a sketch of him and Justin under the trees, from the side, right after they started kissing. He could feel the love and peace emanating from the image in front of him. He could feel the heat they had both actually felt within moments of this moment. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that this drawing would wind up on canvas soon, and it would be stunning, almost as stunning as the artist himself.

Stepping away from Justin and pulling himself back to the present, he went to figure out what was for dinner. He might not be the chef that Justin was, but he did know how to cook, after all he had survived 30 years before Justin. He refused to think of those years, of course, he much preferred his time after Justin, no matter what they had been through. He kept dinner simple, but it would be filling and warm. He made a stir fry using a few containers of pre-chopped veggies, pre-cut chicken and udon noodles, along with a bottle of soy sauce and hoisin sauce. Leave it to Justin to pack Asian food for a camping trip. Justin even managed to pack a wok-style pan.

He knew how he would like to wake Justin up, but he wasn't sure how Justin would feel, so he just caressed his cheek and called his name. A sleepy Justin looked up at Brian and smiled, and Brian refused to think adorable, because Brian Kinney didn't think adorable, ever, even with an adorable sleepy Justin grinning up at him. He leaned down to kiss those perfect pink lips, but pulled back before it turned into something more heated.

"I made dinner sleeping beauty."

"How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours, I figured you could use it."

"Mmm… I feel a little better, still sleepy though, but I'm not sure if I'm awake, did you just say you made dinner?"

"I do know how to cook Sunshine."

"Really?"

"What do you think I did before you started cooking for me?"

"Mmm… take-out and the diner?"

"Very funny. I did cook for myself."

"Sandwiches, beer and poppers don't count as cooking."

It was a long running joke between the two of them, and a few others, in different variations. He knew he had a bad habit of not eating much, but at least Justin knew the truth. It didn't stop him from giving him a hard time though. Although considering Brian gave back as good as he got, in more pleasurable ways than one, they were even.

Brian brought them a bowl of stir-fry each, which Justin ate with gusto. He knew that Justin did most of the prep work, but he did understand the drive to cook for others, there was something about seeing another person's joy when they enjoyed something you cooked. Not that he was a stranger to that; he did it with advertising every day. Maybe it was just Justin though; he knew he would never want to cook for anyone else.

When they were done Brian gave Justin a couple more aspirin and then took care of the dishes and putting everything away himself. Justin felt bad that he couldn't help, but Brian insisted that Justin stay right where he was. When Brian was washing the dishes Justin tried to stand up. It still hurt, but at least it didn't feel like he was being stabbed, it was more like a constant pressure, or like pins and needles. He put his ankle back up before Brian came back. He put away all his art supplies and waited for Brian. He hated not being independent, but he could think of worse things than having Brian wait on him and care for him.

Brian didn't mind doing everything, especially if it meant Justin's ankle heeling steadily instead of getting worse from forcing himself to use it. He put everything away like they did the previous night, it just took a little bit longer with only one person doing it all. He even managed to get the cooler all the way inside the tent, and as far as he was concerned it could stay there for the duration of their trip. By the time he finished and was lifting Justin up into his arms, it was almost dark enough to need their lantern.

Justin wanted to use the bathroom before turning in for the night, so Brian carried him there. trying to convince Brian he didn't need help was another matter. He finally convinced Brian that he was fine when he agreed to sit to pee and he would also sit there, with the lid down, to wash and brush his teeth. Satisfied, more or less, that Justin would be fine, Brian double checked that everything was in the tent or screened porch.

Justin had just finished when Brian got back and carried Justin over to the tent. Brian set him down on one leg so they could enter the tent a little easier. He didn't use his injured leg, because he knew Brian would overreact. Brian helped him hop over to the bed, seeing that the vibrations from jumping didn't seem to cause him any pain. He turned on their tent light and went back out to use the facilities himself and make sure everything was closed, locked and off. When he came back in the tent, this night it was his turn to be surprised. There in the middle of the bed, was Justin, naked (except the bandage), still gorgeous under the LED lights, and slowly stroking himself to complete hardness.

* * *

**End notes**: This story is not completed yet, but since it's part of a challenge, it needs to be completed soon, and I will make sure it is. I foresee 2 more chapters, possibly 3. I didn't want to wait to post until I was finished, because I wanted to post today... on Diane's birthday! :D

To all my loyal readers, I know I have other stories that need to be updated, please be a little more patient with me, they will be updated soon. Thank you for putting up with the delays between updates. Real life can be a pain in the butt, and my muse is fickle and picky. I would love reviews for this story, please let me know what you think.

Fair warning: this story isn't labeled Toppy!Justin, but that could change, you never know.


	7. My Prayer

**Chapter 7 – My Prayer**

"You're supposed to keep that ankle elevated."

"And I intend to as soon as you get over here."

"You do, do you?"

"Mmmhmm... I'm sure you can figure out a way to keep my ankles elevated."

Brian raised his eyebrows and smirked in appreciation at his devious partner. He could never object to Justin naked in their bed, and it shouldn't surprise him that something like a sprained ankle would stop Justin from seducing him.

Justin sultrily smiled back, enjoying the show, as Brian slowly undressed. As he shed his last bit of clothing Justin was reminded of their first night together. Brian pouring water over his head, shaking the water off, dripping down his lean toned body, sliding over his hard cock. The water might be missing at the moment, but Brian was even hotter and more beautiful than ever. He didn't stop to question how that was possible, he just spread his legs further to allow Brian to crawl up his body.

Brian carefully positioned Justin's injured leg over his arm as he slid up his body, aligning their cocks, breathing an exquisite sigh of relief from the contact and warmth. Brian gently rocked his hips into Justin's, as to not jostle his leg too much. Their tongues invaded each other's mouths, lips moving together softly, sweetly and perfectly timed. The last thing Brian wanted was to cause Justin any more pain, and he was more than willing to take tonight's activities slow. As much as they both loved it hard and fast, slow and sweet worked just as well, and that way Brian could take his time teasing his lover until Justin was an incoherent wanton mess underneath him.

When breathing became necessary Brian pulled away from Justin's mouth, pulling his bottom lip with him as he went. He kissed a trail over to Justin's ear, sucking on his earlobe, enjoying the gasps and pants coming from Justin. He slowly licked down to Justin's neck, chest and sucked on his right nipple, then left. Justin was moaning Brian's name as his lover expertly teased and manipulated his body until nothing else existed but the two of them, right here, right now.

Brian continued to kiss down his partner's chest, rimming his navel, knowing how sensitive Justin's was, before moving down slowly to his groin. Keeping in mind Justin's ankle on his shoulder, he held Justin's leg out of the way, bypassed his cock and licked and nuzzled Justin's testicles. He lifted both Justin's legs as high as he could hold them and licked down to Justin's hole. Brian kissed and licked the hole, Justin's ass around his hole, even down his thighs and back up to his hips, slowly and maddeningly.

Justin was moaning, panting for air and begging for release, for a touch, for anything, he didn't care. Only Brian was ever able to turn him into a begging, dripping mess, and he loved every second, even if he could barely think and could only feel. The care Brian was going to make sure Justin's ankle didn't move too much, all the while teasing Justin's body with every caress, lick and kiss that he didn't care what Brian did next, as long as it involved him coming.

Brian looked up from working on Justin's ass and balls, knowing the pleasurable pain Justin was in, desperately needing to release and not have his cock touched once. Justin was a vision under him, writhing on the mattress, eyes squeezed shut, chest heaving, hands fisting the bed. He took a moment to marvel at the beautiful, erotic, sensual image that Justin made. Justin was so completely lost to the sensation of what Brian was doing he hadn't heard the lube opening, nor the sound of the condom packet, so it came as a glorious surprise when he suddenly felt Brian's hot hard cock enter him in one powerful thrust.

They both groaned at the same time, holding still for a moment to prevent coming too fast. Brian looked down at Justin just as he opened his eyes, both men showing what the other meant to him. Brian leaned forward, trapping Justin's cock between them, to kiss the soft full lips of his partner. Justin sighed and moaned at the contact, the friction, the moist full kissable lips of Brian, still amazed that after all this time they still felt so fucking good together. He chuckled at that thought; although it came out half choked as Brian took that moment to pull out and slide slowly back in.

Brian was going to ask what was funny, but then he'd probably get an answer, and he'd rather just make love to the man he loved. He didn't know what had come over him right now, but Brian felt an overwhelming wave of love and adoration for Justin tonight, right now. He wasn't going to question it though, and going by Justin's moans, sighs and chants of Brian's name, his partner wasn't objecting to the overly romantic mood that seemed to be overtaking both of them.

He didn't want this over too fast, but he did want to speed things up a little. Brian repositioned Justin's legs around his waist, slid his arms under Justin's shoulders, and continued up the slow withdrawal only to thrust back in hard, hitting Justin's prostate each time. Justin was moaning and grunting with every thrust and every move. The pressure on his cock was more than enough, along with the unrelenting thrust of his partners hips, Justin knew he was close.

"Uuunnn… Briaaaaan…C-close…"

Brian knew he was close too, and sped up his thrusting as much as he could, while still being conscious of Justin's ankle. He leaned forward to attack Justin's mouth, telling Justin to let go when they needed to breathe.

"Come for me."

With that command and with one more well-aimed thrust, Justin was coming, shouting Brian's name as his orgasm erupted between them. Two more thrusts, along with the clenching of Justin's ass, had Brian coming hard, emptying himself into the condom, thinking of a day, at some time, when they might not need them.

They shared one last kiss before Brian pulled out, discarded the condom, and grabbed a cloth to wipe them both off. Justin sighed contentedly as Brian cleaned him off, satisfied and happy, surrounded by a cloud of bliss and peace, the smell of sex and Brian all around them. If there was a heaven, Justin was pretty sure this was it, this meadow, with this man, everything they needed, with no interruptions and all the time in the world it felt like. He didn't think about the end of this week, or the fact that if he was in heaven he wouldn't have a sprained ankle, but he could just enjoy the time right now for what it was.

Justin was practically asleep as he felt Brian unwrap his foot, prep another ice pack and rewrap his ankle. The cold woke him a little, but he still was riding high in his post-coital bliss, and being taken care of by Brian.

Brian took special care to move Justin as little as possible. The most important thing to him right now was to make sure that Justin's ankle got better, so that his eventual plan would fall into place and this trip would end exactly as he hoped it would. He didn't wrap Justin's ankle too tight as that's not a good idea while sleeping, but he did want the ankle to be supported. He also used an extra bandage as there was no way he wanted to be woken by an ice pack against his leg.

As soon as Brian was finished and laid down, Justin moved over to lie on Brian's chest, carefully moving his leg so his ankle was positioned on the extra folded blanket that elevated his ankle slightly. Brian really did think of everything for this trip, and for him. With the warmth of Justin, and the warmth of the sleeping bags they were surrounded by Brian was very warm, almost too wam. However, he wasn't going to complain, not only did he sleep better with Justin in his arms, but once the cold outside had a chance to radiate throughout the tent, he would be very glad to be warm.

The gentle light of the morning sun, subtle in the cocoon of blankets he was wrapped in was steadily waking Brian. His first instinct was to tighten his grip on Justin, as Justin rarely ever woke first, but he realized two things rather quickly, Justin wasn't in the bed, and there were some odd noises coming from next to the bed. He looked over to see Justin sitting on the floor, struggling to get his clothes on, which would have been funny if not for Brian suddenly remembering that Justin had a sprained ankle and for some strange reason it wasn't wrapped.

Then he noticed the first aid kit next to Justin, the bandage in a pile, an ice pack next to that, and he couldn't hold back a chuckle when Justin put a sweatshirt on over his t-shirt and his hair was sticking up all over the place. Justin looked over at Brian, a mixture of shock, love, frustration and lust on his face, the latter after Justin looked Brian up and down. Brian was chilled, but the lust appearing on Justin's face as he glanced down to Brian's half-hard cock and bare chest was worth it.

Brian was just about to make a joke when he noticed Justin's face finally settled on frustration and figured Justin needed help, and being the stubborn twat he was, refused to ask.

Brian rose out of bed, reveling once more how quickly Justin's face could change back to lust as Brian stood completely naked for a moment longer than necessary before dressing and coming over to help.

"You know you could have woken me up," Brian said as he lifted up the supplies to rewrap Justin's foot.

"I didn't need help, I just had to pee."

"And we all know what I think about knowing when to ask for help."

Justin rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling as Brian helped him anyway.

"I know, but my ankle was feeling better and I knew I could do it on my own."

"But you don't need to do it on your own. The best way for that ankle to get better is to stay off of it, and besides, how many people do you think have had the pleasure of me waiting on them?"

Justin didn't need to guess an answer to that question, and he did feel honored that Brian was willing to take care of him so much. He stopped himself from comparing it to previous times that Brian had taken care of him. This time was completely different, not only because Brian chose to be here, but both of them were in much different places in their life than previous times. Justin didn't question it for the rest of the day and allowed Brian to dote on him all he wanted. He was secretly amused and made sure to keep Brian's camera with him all day. He never knew when photos like that would come in handy.

Brian carried Justin to the restroom after finishing getting dressed. He was still slightly worried about Justin's ankle, but there was no way he was going to risk Justin injuring it worse. It wasn't swollen this morning, and Justin said it didn't hurt at all, that didn't stop Justin from wincing a little when Brian was rotating his ankle. A wince that Justin probably didn't think Brian noticed.

While Justin was in the restroom, Brian brought out the chairs and stove, and went to find Justin something to help him walk. He was no boy scout, at least not in the official sense, even though he always believed in being prepared, and he went in search of some sort of walking stick. That was the one thing he enjoyed doing as a kid, finding the longest pieces of wood he could find and pretend they were swords or firemen poles… really it shouldn't have been a surprise to later realize he was gay. He never gave up searching for the biggest wood he could find. He chuckled to himself, realizing he hit the jackpot with his firecracker of a partner with sizeable wood of his own.

Brian found a stick a little ways away on the other side of the oak tree covering their campsite. As he picked it up and inspected it, about the height of a cane, not too many smaller branches to cut off, easy to grip and not rough, he thought of another rod he'd much rather be feeling. He got back to the restroom just as Justin was closing the door behind him, looking curiously at the wood Brian was carrying.

Both men couldn't help but laughing, both getting the joke without saying anything.

"I realize we didn't have our morning fuck, but I didn't think you were that desperate for wood."

"I may like my wood long and hard, but I think this… is a bit overkill," Brian said as he moved closer to Justin. Reaching out to stroke Justin's now hardening cock through his pants, Brian continued, "this wood, on the other hand, is perfect."

Justin bit back a moan, but couldn't help grinding into Brian's hand. He leaned up to kiss him, Brian willingly giving in, rubbing Justin's cock harder, his own cock ready to be stroked as well. Brian lifted Justin up, both moaning when their cocks aligned, and Justin's legs wrapped around Brian's waist.

Brian dropped the stick and carried Justin over to one of the chairs, continuing to kiss him and grind, as well as he could while standing. To Justin's surprise Brian lowered him down into the chair, positioned the other chair for Justin's ankle, then lowered himself to give Justin one hell of a blow job. Part of him was nervous that eventually someone would discover them out here and couldn't believe that Brian was giving him a blow job out in the open. Clearly that part was just as excited as the rest of him because within minutes, through moans and groans, his hips thrusting into Brian's mouth, he was yelling Brian's name as he came.

Brian continued to suck and lick Justin's cock until he was completely spent. He tucked him back into his pants and briefs, before standing up and smiling down at Justin, who looked stunning in the morning light, coming down from his orgasm. He was still painfully hard and was trying to figure out what to do that wouldn't aggravate Justin's ankle when Justin reached out, grabbed his hips, pulled him towards him and sat forwards far enough to pull Brian's pants down and take his beautiful dick into his mouth in one swallow. Brian moaned at the feeling of Justin's mouth on him, sucking him, playing with his balls, god, Justin gave the best fucking blow jobs.

Justin was still the best cock-sucker Brian had ever had the pleasure of having, and oh the pleasure he had every time he had him. Unable to continue reminiscing over how lucky he was to have this man in his life because said man was sucking, swallowing and moaning at the flavor of Brian in his mouth. It was all Brian could do to remain standing, his hands fisting Justin's hair as he fucked Justin's mouth. Brian's head was thrown back, mouth open, eyes shut, gasping and moaning at Justin's ministrations, the picture of ecstasy. A picture Justin vowed to create later, and keep just for them.

He could tell by his rapid thrusts and pants that Brian was getting close. He loved the feeling of Brian in his mouth, almost as much as when Brian was inside his ass. He loved being able to bring the great Brian Kinney almost to his knees, quivering in anticipation and chanting his name, whether Brian knew he did that or not. He loved that they were equals, in bed and in life now, and could do anything with the man that he wanted without fear or worry. He took the hand stroking Brian's balls and slowly moved his hand back further, between his legs, to his opening. He heard the responsive gasp, felt the sharper thrust as he rubbed his finger over Brian's hole. He still didn't top Brian often, but he knew that no matter what they did when they were apart, this was one part of Brian's body that only he got to touch.

Justin timed his sucking, sliding Brian's dick in and out of his mouth, as he pushed a finger into Brian, finding his prostate immediately. Brian moaned at the intrusion, not expecting it, but enjoying it all the same. He could count, on one hand, the number of men he'd allowed entrance to him since he knew he liked cock, and that included his doctor, but only one had been allowed repeat access. Like he's said before, Justin is the best cock-sucker, and when he uses his hands and mouth, his blow jobs are as mind blowing as their sex.

It only took a few more thrusts of Brian's hips, his cock thrusting into Justin's mouth, and back onto Justin's finger, and Brian was coming, calling Justin's name. Justin returned the favor Brian graced him with earlier. He licked and sucked until Brian was clean and tucked him back in. Brian had just enough energy to lift Justin's ankle from the other chair and collapse into it. He absent-mindedly rubbed Justin's leg as he came down. They both looked at each other at the same moment, sharing satisfied, loving smiles.

The rest of the day was much more restful. Brian did get Justin the stick he found earlier to help him go to the restroom, with a stern warning to be careful and not to use his ankle at all. To which Justin responded with a huff, sigh, and eye roll; internally jumping for joy that Brian was always so concerned about him, even if he showed it in his own Kinney way.

Brian fixed eggs, toast and sausage for breakfast, with their daily dosage of coffee for Brian and orange juice for Justin. Lunch was tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, thanks to Justin for packing pre-made soup, and dinner, much to Brian's dismay, was hot dogs and s'mores over the campfire Brian had made.

His dismay over the s'mores didn't dissipate at all after seeing the mess, and knowing how loaded with carbs it was. However, he was pleasantly surprised at hot dogs for dinner, and even more pleased when Justin's teasing and eating of the hot dogs, with and without bun, turned into a very arousing and steamy round of sex that night.

Justin had spent the day sketching and Brian spent the day reading, at least that's his story and he's sticking to it, as Justin was well aware of Brian spending more time watching him sketch than reading his books. With the exception of not having TV or a shower, this camping thing was pretty close to how they spent their time at the loft. Justin was pretty sure if his ankle wasn't injured, they would spend the same amount of time fucking here as they did at the loft, too.

After cleaning up the camp for the night and getting ready for bed and a second round of sex, where Justin was more than happy to repeat Brian's prostate massage with more than his fingers, Brian rewrapped Justin's ankle. Both men were very pleased that Justin's ankle didn't hurt. Justin didn't even flinch while Brian rotated it a few times, pleasing Brian more than Justin would know. He wrapped it anyway, just to make sure that it didn't move or get strained while sleeping.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, both thinking about their time here and what the future might hold. Little did Justin know that Brian was already way ahead of Justin and he couldn't wait to show Justin what he had planned.


	8. When I Fall In Love

**Chapter 8 - When I Fall In Love**

The following morning found the lovers still entwined, but in a different position. Brian's front was pressed against Justin's back, his arms wrapped around Justin, and Justin's blond hair tickling his nose.

As Brian became more aware of their exact positions, he also realized the position of his cock, which was hardening very quickly against the crack of Justin's ass. Not being able to help himself, he pulled Justin back against him, moved his hips closer and used his arm on top of Justin to begin caressing him.

Feeling a cock at his ass and hands seemingly all over him, Justin was slowly waking up, in one of his favorite positions. Neither one of them had been able to hide waking from the other for a long time, so it was no surprise that sleepy rutting and gentle caresses became desperate grinding in no time. Too turned on and involved to stop and change positions, Justin reached down to stroke his own cock as Brian grabbed his hip and ground his own aching hard cock against the smooth skin of Justin's ass.

Justin turned his head just enough to let Brian know what he wanted. Picking up on that cue fast, Brian lifted his head up to meet Justin's lips in a frantic kiss, tongues matching the rhythm of their hips. Within minutes both men groaned into the other's mouth as they came simultaneously, Justin all over the bed and Brian all over Justin's ass and back. It was at this moment that they both missed not having a shower, although Brian had an idea that might help.

They cleaned each other up, and got up to dress for the day. It certainly wasn't warm out, but they seemed to sleep in a little bit longer and the sun had already begun to warm the inside of the tent. It was nice to be able to dress without feeling incredibly cold.

Justin was finally able to walk on his ankle without any problems, although Brian insisted that he keep it wrapped with at least one bandage, just to make sure. Brian wanted them to explore more of the area so Justin admitted that it was probably a good idea to keep his ankle stabilized while hiking. They had a simple breakfast, put everything in the tent that they didn't need, packed up the same supplies they had taken their previous hike and got started.

Brian asked Justin where he wanted to explore, but Justin could tell that Brian seemed to have an idea in mind, so he let him choose. Brian was all too happy to lead the way, although he controlled his excitement so Justin wouldn't be suspicious. He knew Justin let him choose because he had an idea of where to go, but Justin being the trusting person he is, and this is Brian he was talking about, he would follow him anywhere, anyway.

The men made their way in the opposite direction of their previous hike, following what appeared to be an unused path that ended in a long row of trees. As they approached the line of trees Justin was strangely reminded of a scene from Lord of the Rings, although this looked a lot less foreboding than Fangorn Forest, fortunately. He didn't know how long they'd been walking when Brian suggested they sit and have something to eat. This request was strange, coming from Brian, who then smirked at Justin when his stomach growled at the mere mention of food.

They truly did know each other if Brian knew that Justin would be getting hungry before Justin knew he was hungry. As they were sitting there Justin got out his sketch pad and was drawing one of the trees that apparently, at least to Justin, had some very interesting holes that Justin wanted to draw. And he got to drawing right after they both had a good laugh at that no pun intended joke.

There wasn't really a trail through the trees as they were so well spread out anyway. From the meadow it looked like there wouldn't be room to walk, but underneath the canopy of trees there was more than enough room to move around, walk where they wanted, and sunlight pouring through canopy. Justin didn't know how long they'd been walking, but he could see what looked like a field beyond the line of trees, and a small house.

Brian and Justin stepped out into the field, not much different than where they had come from, but this was clearly different to Justin. The moment he spotted a small house further away from where they were he suddenly remembered they were borrowing someone else's property and no matter what Brian said about no one being here, he didn't want to get in trouble. He was just about to turn around and ask to go back when Brian grabbed his hand and pulled him to continue walking.

"Brian, I don't think this is a good idea."

"And why is that Sunshine?"

"This house has to belong to someone and I don't think they'd appreciate us just wandering around."

"And remember I told you that no one was here? The owner knows we're here, it's okay."

"I just feel, I don't know, like I shouldn't be here. It's like an invasion of privacy."

"It's an invasion of privacy to look at the outside of a house?"

"Well how would you feel if some stranger was just wandering around your loft like they lived there?"

Brian just looked at him.

"Okay, that was a bad example."

"You said yourself you were curious as to what type of people owned a place like this, aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Well then you can introduce me after they get back."

"I didn't say we were going to break in and search through all their stuff."

"But what if we get caught?"

"When has that ever stopped us?" Brian asked, causing Justin to blush slightly at everything they had always done, and everything they had gotten caught for.

Justin reluctantly agreed to follow Brian as he led them by what was now apparent as the stables, no wonder it looked like a small house. They also passed a pool and pool house, that were large enough, and set-up in such a way that the house still wasn't that visible. He could see the house, obviously, but the pool house and pool must be set at such an angle that it was off to the side of the back of the house.

As they made their way around the side of the house, he felt Brian pull him against his chest and wrap a blindfold around Justin's eyes. Where the hell had Brian gotten that from, and why on Earth does he need it?

"Brian, what the hell are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Do I?"

"Brian, what's going on? Why would I even need this blindfold? What are you up to?"

Brian pressed a kiss to Justin's cheek, "You can be such a drama princess, you know that?"

Justin chuckled at Brian, before adding, "It takes a drama queen to know a princess."

"Touché princess," Brian said.

They both just laughed as Brian led Justin to the front of the house, very pleased that his plan was working. For as much as he plans things, with Justin he knew things always change, and to be prepared. This wasn't the way he pictured this moment in his head, but then again, it didn't really matter how they got here so long as they were here together.

Justin had no idea what Brian was planning, why he would need to blindfold him, why he couldn't see some stranger's house, what, if anything, Brian could be planning that he hadn't mentioned. That would be just like Brian, to do something so grandiose, and keep it so secret, that Justin would be stunned when whatever surprise Brian planned was revealed.

Justin didn't know the look of the area they were in since he was asleep when they drove here, but he could just imagine what the front of the house and the neighborhood would look like. If the gigantic forested property behind the house said anything, he wasn't even sure there would be much of a neighborhood. Is it even called a neighborhood when you can't see your neighbors? He'd spent a decent amount of time growing up with who he thought were wealthy people in large houses that were the yuppie's version of pick-up trucks. The bigger, more expensive, and extravagant, the better to show off and out do everyone else, and probably to overcompensate for either having a small cock or crappy sex life.

Brian walked Justin along the side of the house, and out to the front, exactly where he had been the first time he had seen it. It was summer and the trees were green and full, there was a light breeze rustling through them, branches swaying, even the ivy covering part of the front of the house seemed to be waving and greeting them. There was a reason he picked this place, he knew the moment he stepped out of the car that this was it, this was the place. He didn't know how Justin felt, or what he remembered, but he needed to know.

Positioning Justin facing the forested lawn in front of the house, he asked him if he was ready and pulled off the blindfold.

"Brian, this is beautiful, I've never seen trees like this. I wonder what kind they are…" Justin looked around at everything as he continued to talk. The trees, the bushes, the grass, and the driveway they were standing in. Nervous and anxious to see the house that belonged on this incredible property he turned to look, and froze.

Brian knew the moment it clicked, the second everything fell into place. He could see the hamster wheel spin out of control as every thought fell into place. From the original plan, to finding the location, to setting everything up; the speech about knowing the owner and not minding them being here, but not giving any detail away.

Justin was speechless, he didn't even, this was… Brian kept… this was… he didn't even realize there were tears in his eyes until he noticed Brian standing in front of him and gently wiping his tears away. He hadn't even seen Brian move.

"Brian…"

It was a whisper, a prayer, a hope, a dream, love and devotion, incredulity and pure delight. The last time he had seen this house, nothing was real, he didn't know what was going on with him and Brian and even though he'd agreed to marry him then, it didn't work out, and he'd completely forgotten about this place. Who is he kidding though, how could anyone really forget their fiancé, for a day, and love of their life buying them a mansion. It was like something out of a fairytale. Maybe that's why it was so easy to walk away, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the carriage to turn back into a pumpkin and get trampled like it always had happened before.

This time though…

Brian took Justin into his arms and kissed away his tears, and kissed his perfect lips, pleased and amused when Justin barely responded, he was still so blown away.

When Justin had finally recovered enough to speak, he didn't know what to say. He had automatically wrapped his arms around Brian and couldn't decide whether to stare at the amazing property before him, or the incredible man that offered the property and kept it, even after everything they had been through, and were still going through.

"All this time… you… you kept it?"

"I told you, I bought it for my prince."

Justin could only sniffle and smile in response, but he knew the response.

"You're fucking unbelievable."

Brian pulled his lips into his mouth, like he always did when he was happy, and shy; Justin loved that playful look, it was sweet and hot and so Brian.

"It's true, I am."

Justin could only laugh before kissing Brian once more, this time being a very willing participant. Before it became too urgent, they pulled away, but didn't part.

Brian reached up one hand to cup Justin's cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"I know I don't say it often, but I do love you," which earned him an almost Sunshine smile from his beautiful partner, "and I meant it when I said that I would give you anything, say anything, do anything, to make you happy."

Justin was in tears again, unable to stop them from sliding down his cheek. He remembered that day, those moments they shared in this house, his fantasy come true, even if just for a couple of hours. He never thought he'd be able to come back here, with Brian at his side, and remembering and saying the same things. The fact that Brian kept this house, and remembered his speech that day meant more to Justin than any declarations or gifts ever could.

There was nothing good enough, strong enough, or appropriate enough to say, so Justin spoke the language they speak the best, no matter how many problems they had. He leaned up to kiss Brian, pouring every emotion and thank you and all the love and devotion and passion he was feeling right now.

After several minutes of equally communicating what the other was thinking, they separated, Brian taking Justin by the hand, and asking, "You want to see what I've done with the place?"

"God yes I want to see it… you've done things with it?"

"If you'll remember the last visit here," he said with a smirk, knowing full well neither of them will ever forget that day, "the only furniture here was covered in sheets and dust and only then just a couple rooms came with furniture."

Brian led Justin inside, where they dropped all their hiking supplies in the foyer, and Brian continued the tour. The study and kitchen were first, then the dining room and living room. All the rooms were gorgeous, hard wood flooring, brilliant deep rich colors on the walls, each room with a different color giving it a completely different feeling. The wood accents and window frames the same dark wood that matched the flooring and pulled every room together. It felt luxurious and expensive and Justin couldn't imagine living here, when it suddenly hit.

This was his home, his house, this belonged to them. That didn't sink in the last time. He stopped walking when that thought hit him, and he was standing in the same room that Brian had originally proposed to him in, Brian had proposed to him… they were going to get married… but he moved to New York, lived in New York, they saw each other as often as possible, but this… this was… this was Brian's way of saying it's all still here, that wasn't a dream, it was a promise for whenever he was ready. He didn't know he was ready, he didn't think he was ready, at the time, he had commitments in New York, he had to make something of himself, prove that he could be successful… and he'd done that. He was doing it.

God, he was ready, so ready for Brian to be his life. He didn't even realize how badly, how desperately he wanted it until he couldn't have it. Being apart from Brian, living in different states, it was killing him. He loved painting and his art and being in galleries and talking with his agent, but he didn't know how long he had to continue doing that, didn't know where he would go when he was finished, if he'd be finished. But now this… his amazing partner, this house, right now, this moment, told him everything and anything he'd wanted and wasn't ready for or didn't know he wanted, it was his, all he had to do was grab it.

Brian stood by and watched the emotions, thoughts and fears play out on Justin's face. He knew what Justin was thinking and going through, it's exactly what Brian had already been through. It took their first conversation after Justin moving for Brian to realize that Justin hadn't left him, but it didn't stop the feelings and worries that had plagued his mind for months afterwards. He had come to this house a few times, not only for some of the remodeling and decorating, but to think and contemplate, to drink and forget, not that forgetting about your lover is easy to do in the house you bought for him and he turned down.

He had a few lonely quiet nights spent reflecting and pondering, never a good idea when alcohol is the only company he had, but eventually he came to terms with everything. He knew he would tell Justin about this house one day, and that they would have the life that Brian had originally envisioned. He just didn't think he would be telling Justin so soon. But then this camping thing came up and the timing couldn't have been better. He might not be ready to pick up and move out here tomorrow, but he knew for Justin, he would ready, and tomorrow if Justin wanted it. Although he knew that wouldn't happen right away, but he wanted to make sure that Justin knew.

Justin was still marveling over everything that Brian had done, not only with this week spent together, but staying together while living apart, keeping this house, showing Justin that he truly was offering Justin whatever he wanted, the furniture that had to be picked out by Brian. Then it dawned on him that there was furniture, not just covered and unnoticeable, but uncovered beautiful furniture that matched both the traditional feel of the room and the modern sleek tastes that Brian had.

Clean lines and deep colors, burgundy, mahogany, ebony, emerald green, navy blue, and dark violets. Even the piano that had originally been in here was clean and in the corner of the room, like it was waiting to be played. The fireplace still looked beautiful and extravagant, and the marble and brick had been cleaned. Suddenly he had a vision, a dream, an almost memory like idea… the two of them, him and Brian, living here, sitting on the sofa, in front of the fire, just being together. Or an entertainment system on the other side of the room, where they could watch Brian's movies while wrapped in each other's arms like they do at the loft so often.

He could imagine swimming in the summer, maybe having Gus come visit, there were more than enough rooms for visitors. He felt Brian come up behind him and wrap his arms around him, his arms automatically falling on Brian's. It made him jump a little at first, so lost in his dreams.

"You see it too, don't you?"

"See what?"

"Us… here… you see it too."

"How did you know what I was thinking about?"

"Because I saw it, too."

"When? It wasn't when you first found this place, was it?" He asked slightly disappointed that maybe he was missing out on what could have been.

"No, not then, later."

Brian led Justin over to the sofa and they sat down, with Justin laying on Brian, but facing him.

"I admit that I came out here a few times after you left for New York. After that first time you went back after convincing me I was an idiot for not keeping in contact with you," they both chuckle at that, at least the idiot part, that wasn't a funny situation, "I decided after that crappy night I wanted to fix this place up, so it was ready for us, when we were ready for it."

"I still can't believe you did all this, that you kept it, that you saw us in it."

"It might have been over the top when I first bought it, and maybe we weren't ready then, but once I realized we might be ready one day, I just couldn't get rid of it."

As much as Justin would love to ask more about Brian's motivations and ideas and how he felt when he was here, or even how he felt deciding to remodel and design, there was one thing he really wanted to do. He was also very comfortable, and could easily imagine this as any other day they spent together, at home, even though he was still coming to terms with this mansion being their home.

"Can we see the rest of the house?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Justin leaned down to kiss Brian before they both stood. They went out the back door to the largest deck Justin had seen, which stepped down to a path that led to the pool, with the pool house visible beyond the pool. No wonder he couldn't really make out the house, he could just make out the pool house.

"This is so incredible Brian, this property is huge, this house is gigantic, it seems like it belongs in Architecture Digest. It's hard to believe this is ours."

Brian was thrilled that Justin thought so much of the house, he was loathe to admit it, even to himself, but he had fallen in love with the property when he saw it, and he knew Justin would love it. No matter what Justin was expecting, or how large and overwhelming the house could be, he could easily see this place as theirs. He was also secretly thrilled that Justin had just called it theirs, it was the first time he had done that.

"Good thing about a big house like this is when I'm being an asshole or you're being a twat neither of us has to leave, because we wouldn't know where the other went anyway."

"I'd like to say that would never happen, but a drama queen and drama princess in the same house could lead to some major fights."

"And then we'll both be here for the hot make-up sex."

Justin just laughed as he followed Brian across the deck opposite the pool to a solid windowed wall. Justin was, once again, speechless, it could easily be an atrium. It had a high ceiling, solid glass walls, there was even a pond in the middle, and for being summer and a little warm outside it was really cool inside. Speaking of…

"You'd think with it being summer and no one being here it wouldn't be so comfortable here."

Brian pulled his lips in, looking a bit shy. Justin looked at him in awe, once again, as Brian admitted to having the insulation improved, any window needing it replaced with double-pane windows and completely upgraded to not be hot in the hottest summer or be cold in the coldest winter. Although for being an older house, the architect definitely knew what they were doing and the house didn't need a whole lot of work to be that energy efficient. He also admitted to planning this week so thoroughly that a cleaning crew had been through to make sure it was ready and the a/c was set on auto so it would be ready for them.

When Brian told Justin that he imagined the atrium being used as Justin's studio, Justin couldn't hold back his tears, or the embrace he had to give to Brian. He still couldn't believe that Brian did all this, just for him. It really was a palace, with everything he could possibly want, and for the first time since ever, that he could remember, he didn't feel like he was in someone else's house, or worrying about relying on someone else. Maybe they really had needed their time away from each other, pursuing their own dreams and careers to come together later as true equals, in every sense.

Brian said he hadn't done anything with the upstairs, but there was one more room he had to show Justin downstairs before they did anything else.

"I didn't use some of the furniture this place came with, although I didn't get rid of any of it, because it's still in great condition, but there's one piece of furniture in here that I had to keep, and I believe you'll agree with me when you see it."

Justin had no idea what room this could be, but the fact that it had double doors was impressive and it must be a huge room.

The moment Brian opened the doors Justin knew what room this was. This was the master bedroom, and what a bedroom it was. There was a sitting area in front a huge bay window that overlooked the grounds at the front of the house, a door that probably led to the bathroom, he didn't see another door that might have been the closet. At the side of the room, though, with two large nightstands on either side was a massive bed. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was a four-post bed, complete with canopy, a headboard and footboard that looked like it had a hand carved design that matched the forest out back. There was an iron rail at the top of both the head and foot board, and it had a sumptuous looking navy blue comforter with white accents on the edges.

"Don't worry the mattress is brand new."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, "is the canopy new, too?"

"And the bedding, of course."

"Of course."

"So…"

"What?"

Brian just smirked at him, slowly trailing his eyes over Justin, up and down and then moved to stare at the bed, and then back to Justin.

Justin just smiled back at him, nodded and then sat down on the bench at the end of the bed to remove his shoes. Brian joined him to do the same thing, both of them looking forward to using a bed, Brian maybe more so, he'd been anxious to christen this bed since he found it and replaced the mattress.

However, before they could do anything, Justin surprised Brian by standing up to finish undressing, walked around the side of the bed, and jumped. Launched himself on to the bed and hopped up and down. Brian could only laugh at Justin's antics. He could be so strong-willed, stubborn, hot, sexy, witty and outspoken, and then he does something like this and Brian is reminded, once again, of why he fell in love with Justin. A kid at heart with an amazing personality, an attitude and intelligence that equaled Brian's and a body that could make Brian quiver and desperate.

For the next several hours, they explored each other's bodies in their sea of a bed, utilizing both the canopy's ties and the iron railing, and enjoyed a luxurious extensive shower in a shower that Brian had obviously remodeled to replicate the loft's bathroom. The added exception being the whirlpool bathtub, which they also explored thoroughly after relaxing in the hot water and bubbles. Two more rounds of sex in their alter-like bed and the men were sound asleep in each other's arms.


	9. You Send Me

**Chapter 9 – You Send Me **

The next morning Brian woke up alone in bed, although the bed was still warm, so Justin couldn't have been up for long. He also noticed the closet was open and the light still on. He shook his head at his careless partner, but glad he had shown Brian the closet the previous day. The bathroom and closet were one room, it was like one gigantic walk-in closet, with more than enough storage, shelving and racks on both sides of the room for both of them, with the bathroom through the opposite door.

Brian got dressed in some of the clothes he had brought here for both of them specifically for his day. He first found coffee, which Justin had apparently made, and then went to find his partner. He had two choices, and clearly chose correctly when he found Justin sitting in one of the patio chairs on the deck. He turned around and smiled at Brian when Brian came out, a huge Sunshine smile, his face and eyes radiating his joy and love.

They shared breakfast in the new kitchen, eating at the counter, decided to rechristen the room where Brian originally proposed to Justin, both men reliving the same emotions they had felt that night, feeling more secure and confident that this time, whatever happened next, however long it took, this would be reality, this house would be their home, one day.

Brian, once again, surprised Justin by offering to stay in this house the rest of their time together, until Justin had to go back. Of course Justin jumped at the offer, only slightly disappointed at having to go back to their campsite and gather and repack everything. Brian, being as resourceful as he was, offered an alternative route and transportation back to their campsite. Brian led Justin to the garage, where Brian's jeep was parked, Justin hadn't even realized he'd moved it after he used it to prepare for this week. They drove the jeep back to the campsite and using both vehicles got everything packed up and loaded.

With both vehicles parked in the garage, and having enough supplies, food and clothing in the house, they decided not to unpack, except for Justin's portfolio. Another shower was shared, sex free as they were exhausted, and they had salad for dinner, cause it was fast and simple. After dinner and clean up Brian and Justin decided to head straight to bed, not necessarily to sleep, though.

Brian teased and tortured, licked, caressed, kissed and sucked Justin's body everywhere, stroked his cock, sucked his nipples and after a long rimming that had Justin screaming and whimpering, Brian donned a condom and thrust into Justin. Both men moaned at the feeling. Thrusting in and out, pounding Justin's ass as hard as he could, sharing kisses, breathing in their partner, swallowing each other's groans and moans, desperate for orgasm, but never wanting it to end.

After what felt like hours, and was probably only minutes, after denied orgasms by slowing down and making this last longer, Justin couldn't hold back any longer. He came, hard, spurt after spurt, landing all over his chest, the clenching of his ass around Brian's cock causing Brian to come hard, too. They collapsed on the bed until Brian felt himself softening. He grabbed the condom and pulled out, both of them sighing at the loss. The condom was tossed away and Brian cleaned them up. They lay there just enjoying each other's company, each other's heat, sharing this amazing time together.

"Thank you Brian."

"Anytime Sunshine."

Justin chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I meant for this, this house, this week, our time together, choosing me…"

"I know," Brian said very seriously. Justin lifted his head up and looked at Brian. "Thank you too Justin."

"For what?"

"Same things… choosing me, being here, being mine."

Justin could feel his eyes watering. Brian didn't share his emotions often, but when he did, when he really shared how he felt it was amazing, and Justin was so honored that he was with one who got to see this, to see Brian like this, and only he saw Brian like this.

Justin reached up to stroke Brian's cheek and moved up to kiss him.

"This house, I meant it, when I said it's yours. I know your upcoming commitments with your art, and I would never dream of keeping you from doing what you love, but I'd like, when you come to back, with each visit, if you want, to come here."

"You've never kept me from doing anything I love, and I'd love to stay here with you. I love this house Brian, I really do, it's amazing. I can't really believe it's mine yet, it's ours, to share with each other. It'll be good to spend time here a little at a time, that way, when we're ready, I'll be more than ready and this will be home."

"And as the resident artiste, you could design your studio, and the guest rooms."

"Really?"

"Of course. What better way to feel like this is truly your home than to design part of it."

"You really are amazing Brian. I love you so much, and I hope, someday, hopefully soon, this will be our home."

"It already is our home, Sunshine, whenever you're ready. And … I love you too."

With that the couple shared another kiss, and made love once more.

In the morning they would discuss more details about the design for the rest of the house. In the weeks to come they would grow to love being a couple here, and felt more at home here than anywhere else. In the coming months after Justin returned to New York, he would frequently find himself day dreaming about their mansion in the country and how he would feel if this was the week trip for his art, and he would be heading home for another month or two to their country manor of his dreams. It would take another year of contracts, art projects, shows, two large accounts for Kinnetik that took Brian out of town for a week each, and a shared visit up to Canada for Gus's birthday (and their anniversary, but no one needed to know that) until their dream could become reality.

One year, to the day, of when Brian had surprised Justin with the house on their camping trip, found the couple in the same living room again. The house had been completed, all the guest rooms filled, the bathrooms done, Justin's studio perfect, the pool house and pool ready to go, the tennis court repaved, and Brian's study ready to be used for when he wanted to work from home on certain days that Justin was home painting.

Brian wasn't one for tradition, but for this, he would make an exception. As Justin stood their staring at their home, trying to really believe that this was their home now, and would always come back here, he was stunned by Brian's actions, once again. For he walked up to Justin, kneeled on one knee, looked up into his partners glistening eyes… "Marry me, Justin?"

**A/N**: Thank you to all you wonderful readers who were patient with me until this story was finished. I know I could have ended this different, and I usually don't skip time in my stories like this, but this is what my muse inspired me to write, so there you have it.

I hope you enjoyed this adventure, and would love reviews, if you're willing to share. I can't promise a time, but I do promise a sequel.

Cheers, Laura :)


End file.
